


Yearning For Completion

by Sandreline_Moon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandreline_Moon/pseuds/Sandreline_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Sesshomaru become the stone-cold demon we know him as? Why is Mamoru so easily swayed to darkness, and never very romantic with Usagi?<br/>Haven't you ever felt the longing to be complete? That you were missing part of yourself? Too often she had questions about her relationship with Darien. Even after all this time, the memories of her past were fuzzy.  This Lunarian is finally putting her foot down; she's going to find out about her past, and what it can mean to give her a brighter future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

** Yearning for Completion **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or InuYasha. If I did, they would have turned out differently!

Hello everyone! Now that I have completed “A Dog’s Nose Knows”, I can bust out this beauty that has been running rampant in my mind. I hope you enjoy! It’s going to be a shorter series. I also am working on a sequel to “The Work Proposal”, so keep an eye out for that.

Get a copy of my first book, “Her Motivation” at the Amazon Kindle store, or direct through my website:

karisawilliams.wix.com/books

Second book is launching soon!

**Due to new Fanfiction.net ratings and removing stories… this is a MA rating. However, the smutty smut (though not as well written as my friend MegaKat’s) is going to only be posted on Archive of Our Own. My penname there is Sandreline_Moon if you want the FULL story in its smutty glory.**

I hope you all enjoy the latest craze from my muse!

** Yearning For Completion **

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

“I have to… I _need_ to,” she told herself, hands clasped before her as blue eyes settled longingly on the planet in the distance.

“Please,” she prayed as her form began to glow a soft silvery. “Take me to the beautiful planet…”

“Princess, no!” Came a familiar cry; but it was too late. The figure was gone.

8888888888

When blue eyes opened once more, they landed on unfamiliar territory.

It was breathtaking.

Green grass rested under her bare feet, hidden by the sweeping of her white skirts of her gown. Rushing water filled her ears from the natural waterfall before, the small pure pond trickling down and across from her. The brown and green trees towered above her head, and the sound of animals in the forest surrounded her.

“It is even more beautiful than I imagined…” she whispered to her herself as she took a step forward, inhaling the smell of the foreign land.

Lifting the petticoats of her gown, she let her toes dip into the clear waters of the pond. She let out a chime of a laugh at the cool sensation, and with a small smile she tilted her head back to look at the night sky.

Her home hung in the distance, shining as brightly as it did on her brow. The stars and other planets surrounded it in the black canvas, twinkling like diamonds as they observed her deviant behavior.

Lunarians were not to venture to Earth.

Her mother had expressly forbidden her to. Spoke of dangers and darkness of the inhabitants hearts.

The princess was to be protected at all costs, always surrounded by her best friends, who were also her personal guard. She did not know the evils of Terrans, and was to just watch and protect the planet as needed. Their souls were marked by wickedness, unlike those of her kind.

Yet here she was; finally taking in the sights if Earth with her own eyes and not from books, experiencing firsthand what she had dreamed about for years.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and savored the smells and sounds of Earth.

A terrifying howl filled the air.

Her eyes snapped open, terror filling her form. It was deep, and powerful; she could physically feel the animal sound travel through her body…

It was right behind her.

Spinning around, her hair and gown fanned out as she faced the source of her terror.

A wall of white fur met her gaze.

Slowly, the blue-eyed goddess turned her gaze upwards… and upwards… and further still. Looking down at her with the red eyes of a beast and sharp, dangerous fangs the size of her person was a dog.

A large and terrifying beast of a dog, whose height matched the trees of their surroundings. It let out a rumble of a growl, staring down at her with eyes that were a mix of confusion, interest, and caution.

With a gasp, the young woman took a step back. The dog’s gaze did not leave hers, instead choosing to lower its massive head closer to her form. Taking in a deep breath, the growling stopped. Instead, the frightening creature gave a tilt of its head, once again sniffing her person.

“You… what are you?” The young woman finally realized as her fright, though still present, was slowly fading. The creature did not seem to want to harm her; it appeared curious, if its inquiring sniffing was any notion.

A giant nose came even closer, and took in her scent so strongly that the young woman almost lost her balance. The beast let out its breath in a huff, and her fear vanished completely.

It would seem that curiosity was a dominant trait in the strangers, and the mutual fascination would act as a bond.

“You gave me a fright, I will have you know.” Her soothing voice rang out as she further examined his form. “You seem like a creature that few would dare attempt to harm.”

A snort was her reply, and it was the young woman’s turn to tilt her head in curiosity. “It is almost as if you can understand me…” Slowly, she reached out a pale hand towards the nose that just half an arm’s length away, and when he lay before her she felt more confident.   She hesitated just a moment, watching blood red eyes stare at her form before she set her hand on the softest fur she had ever known.

“Wow,” She cheered, lifting her other hand to join in petting the silky white fur.  “You are magnificent...” She breathed. Suddenly, she blushed. “My apologies,” she stated, removing her hands. “I have not yet introduced myself. I am Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, daughter of Queen Selenity, goddess of the Moon.” She lifted the sides of her skirts as she sank into a perfect curtsy. “Of course, since you are obviously one of the animal species of this planet, that probably means nothing to you…” The princess babbled on as she lifted her gaze once more.

Rising from her position, she noticed that once again the large head was tilted slightly to the side, but it appeared that the red eyes were now calculating. “You are not like the other creatures that I have heard that live here. You are definitely bigger than I imagined, too.” Serenity said to herself. Her eyes once more turned to the crescent moon on his brow. “I wonder what it means? There are so many different religions and traditions on this planet; it makes me wonder of your association with my home.”

The beast stared down at her form, the red gaze piercing her as if trying to figure out this strange unknown creature. After a moment, the dog threw its great head back and let out a long howl.

This time, Serenity was not frightened. This howl was different somehow; the first sounded as if it was a warning, and this one was almost soothing. As if her beastly acquaintance was attempting to reassure her in a way.

Every sound that the forest had made before was silenced. It was eerie, and for a few moments nothing happened. Then, several other howls sounded around them, though far off in the distance.

The giant white dog let out small series of growls, and the silence followed again. Almost as if he was proud of himself, the great head once more lowered down to study the small slip of a female that had appeared before it in a silver light.

She moved to place her hands on his snout once more, running them through the fur. Sending a wary glance at the creature, she moved to walk along his snout, then running her hands long the stripes on his cheeks. A soft rumble came from her companion at her touch as the red eyes lowered in contentment, and Serenity gave a small laugh. “My mark is sensitive, too.” She told him, running her hands along them again, feeling confident in her complete safety with the beast now. “Thank you,” she told him after a moment.

One of the large eyes opened to wider, as if asking her to elaborate. “At home, I am isolated.” Serenity answered, still stroking his fur in fascination. “I can never go anywhere with my guardians, and mother had always forbidden me to journey to Earth.” Here her tone turned a little sad. “Even though my friends are always with me, they still see me as the future ruler first, and are always quick to remind me of my royal duties. There are times I feel… I just want to have a bit of freedom. I wish for someone to see me as I am, not as the future ruler of this galaxy.”

Another rumble from the dog made her smile. “You are very easy to talk to. Thank you for lending me such a large ear to listen to.” She told him, and in a daring move placed a gentle kiss in the stripe that she had been caressing. “I would like to think, strangers though we are, that we have somehow connected.”

Another rumble was her reply, which earned another laugh from her. “Are all such creatures of this planet like you? I cannot fight this feeling that you understand me.” She repeated. Serenity watched as the head pulled back, and he let out a bark.  

“I think I need to find a name for you; otherwise, I am just going to keep calling you ‘giant beast’.” The Lunarian tapped her chin. “Do you like Fluffy?”

A soft growl of warning was her answer, and she gave a laugh. “Very well, something more fitting to your nature… hmm…” she continued to think out loud. “You are rather impressive in size, but there is something almost regal about you.” Serenity mentioned. “What about Prince?”

A short bark seemed to find her companion in agreement, so she nodded. “Very well. I hereby dub you Prince.” She smiled as he lowered his head to her once again, and she quickly returned to sliding her hands through the fur of his face. “Do you live nearby, Prince? Do you have a family?”

Red eyes gazed into her blue ones, and she had a feeling that if he could, he would not want to discuss it. “Touchy subject? Very well. I only have my mother. My father died in a war many years ago when I was young. There was an invasion by a man named the Doom Phantom, and my father lead the fight against him. It was over two hundred years ago, and I only have a few memories. Mother doesn’t like to talk about it much.”

A nuzzle had her smiling softly. “It’s alright.” She pat his snout again. “I am just excited to be here, on earth.” She looked up at the night sky. “My home is very beautiful, but bland. My Mother’s rule ensures true peace in our galaxy. Our whole kingdom is white marble and crystal. It’s the blue and green of the earth that I have always admired. Sure, we have flowers, but it is not the same. We don’t have trees like you do, or even oceans like Mercury and Neptune.”

A slight tilt of the head was her reply. “That’s right; I had forgotten that Earth was still young in its development. My history lessons say that long ago, the children of this planet had become so corrupt that they destroyed themselves and the planet. The gods and goddess had to restart.” She was comfortable enough with him now to lean towards the blue moon on his brow, running a gentle hand over the mark. “Their actions are why the humans of this land are now mortal; my ancestors deemed that they no longer deserved the blessings of long life. It’s that envy that forbids those of my kind to venture to here.” She smiled at the beast. “Though I am very glad to have met you, Prince.”

The large snout nuzzled her, and she smiled. “I am glad that I snuck away to this planet. I fail to see the dangers that everyone has told me about. It seems like a lovely place.” Serenity turned around, taking in the beauty of the land before her once again. “I wish I could stay longer.”

“You have stayed too long as it is.”

A gasp from Serenity and a threatening growl from the giant dog were directed at the tan woman with long green hair. She held an intricate staff in her hand as her maroon colored eyes leveled on the Princess.

The giant beast rose to his paws with teeth barred as he continued to growl, warning away the intruder. Prince stood over the silver-haired woman protectively as green liquid seeped from its teeth. When it made contact with the dirt below, it sizzled away anything it touched. Serenity shrank back against his paws. Her new companion had acid saliva!

“I would think twice before attacking me, puppy.” The woman’s voice rang out in warning before turning back to the silver-haired woman. “Princess, you must return home. You are in danger here, and among those you know nothing of.”

Prince’s growl became louder at her words, not liking the meaningful glance the strange woman sent. “Pluto.” Serenity answered with a tone of familiarity. Who was this woman to collect his prize?

“If we leave now, I need not inform your mother that you left the protection of the Moon and your guardians. Venus has been fretting ever since you teleported away from her.” Sailor Pluto reprimanded.

“Venus doesn’t know anything!” Serenity cried out, now leaning against Prince’s massive paw for support. “This planet is safe, and I’ve made a friend! If I return, they will never leave me alone! I am the future Queen, and soon it will be my duty to watch over Earth. Why shouldn’t I be here?”

“Princess,” the guardian’s tone had changed. It was still stern, but soothing. “There are evils on this planet that you could not image. It is my job to keep you safe.”

“I want to stay longer with my friend.” Serenity pouted.

“I can force you if I must.” Sailor Pluto warned.

A feral bark was unleashed, but the Guardian of Time and Space merely pointed her staff at the creature across from her. “Demon, I can annihilate you without a second’s thought.”

“No!” Serenity cried out as she ran forward, her arms help open. “Pluto, I _forbid_ you to harm Prince.”

Sailor Pluto watched the beast’s reaction; it was clearly surprised that the small woman raced to his defense. Clearly her princess was not aware of the true identity of her companion. The Lunarian continued in a dejected tone. “I will come home.”

A bark sounded behind her, and she turned around. A nose was once more nuzzling her, giving her a nudge. “It’s ok, Prince.” She told him, running her fingers over this nose again. Giving a whisper, she added, “I’ll come back soon.”

She placed another kiss on his snout, her heart heavy at this whimper. Stepping away, she walked to her guardian’s side. “Mars is going to yell at me, isn’t she?” Serenity asked.

Pluto smiled kindly. “She was literally spitting fire.”

“Joy.” The princess remarked. Turning sad blue eyes to Prince, they disappeared.

He watched for a moment, before tilting his head back. Looking at the bright orb in the sky, where he knew she now was, he let out a howl.

8888888888

“Serenity!” Gave the cry of rage. “What were you thinking?” The guardian of Mars cried out when her princess appeared. “I’ll tell you what you were thinking: nothing!”

“Calm down, Mars.” The guardian of Jupiter remarked with her arms crossed. “She’s fine, she was just curious.”

“It was still a very reckless action to pursue.” Sailor Mercury cut in. “Princess, you really must be more careful and calculating in your decisions.”

“I am fine, nothing happened.” The Lunarian responded. “I just… I had to go. I can’t just stand here longing for it all the time.”

Sailor Venus came sliding around the corner, wrapping her arms around her cousin. “Thank Aphrodite that you are safe!” She exclaimed, before stepping away. “Don’t you dare do that to me again! You are grounded!”

“Venus,” Jupiter sighed.

Sailor Pluto gave a smile as she watched the inner Guardians and her princess. With a nod of her head, she returned to the Time Gate. So far, everything was as it should be.

After a stern talking to and a lecture, Serenity returned to her room to sleep. Walking to her window before bed, she glanced at the planet in the sky. Prince came to her mind, and she wondered if he was alright. “I’ll see him tomorrow.” She promised to herself with a smile. “I hope.”

8888888888

“Prince?”

Silver light had faded, leaving Serenity in the same clearing from the night before. “Prince?” The Lunarian looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her new friend. He would be easy to find, though it appeared he had not come. “Bother,” she whined, falling to the ground as her skirts billowed around her. She placed her chin in her hands, looking at the water as it fell from the falls into the pond. “He must not live around here after all. I had been hoping to see him again.”

Serenity’s chest felt heavy with disappointment. Leaning forward, she let her pale fingers touch the cool waters as they went passed, small hints of white and gold in the water showing her the life that swam in its shallow depths. She smiled, enthralled with the new discovery as she rose to her knees to lean forward more.

Looking through her reflection, she saw the fish as they swam. With a small giggle, she swirled a finger tip at the surface, laughing when one golden fish tickled the tip with a nip.

A familiar reflection of white covered the water, and Serenity smiled brightly as she turned around. “Prince!” She cried out, leaping to her feet. “You would think that a creature of your size would make noise when he walks.” She teased.

His nose nuzzled her, pushing just hard enough for the princess to step backwards into the water. “Hey!” She cried out with a laugh. “Now my feet and dress are wet.”

A bark was her reply, and she could see his fluffy tail wag behind him.

“So you think that’s funny, do you?” She told him with a smirk. Swooping down, she cupped her two hands together and filled them with the cool water, before splashing the snout of the giant dog. “Take that!”

Twin ears perked up, and a simple nudge of his nose had her now on her rear end in the water. Her wide eyes expression of shock caused Prince to let out a bark that sounded far too much like a laugh for Serenity’s liking. “Cheater!” She cried out playfully, before splashing him several more times.

Within minutes she was completely soaked, though to her credit Prince’s face was dripping wet. Thankfully her gown was thick and she need not worry about her modesty, but she did shiver slightly from the sudden cold. Allowing her to exit the shallow waters, Prince laid down before her. Doing as she please, she moved between his two paws and leaned against his chest. “If you get wet, you have only yourself to blame.” She told him, leaning back into this warm fur. A rumble at her back had her smiling. “I am glad that I could see you again.” She told him.

Together the pair sat in silence, simply enjoying the company and the nature around them. Prince’s body heat had the princess dry and warm rather quickly, though she stayed where she was.

As the night passed, Serenity found that she had fallen asleep curled up in her companion. Grudgingly waking up, she fisted his fur. “I should go home; before they found out I left.” She told him.

A whimper met her ears. “Don’t worry, Prince,” she told him. “I’ll be back tomorrow night. I want to explore this planet more; you can come with me, if you want. You must know the layout of this land very well.”

His next rumble she translated as his consent, and she smiled. “Night, Prince.” She told him. Finally forcing herself to rise, she kissed his stripe just as the night before and vanished.

Left behind was a curious beast that was strangely welcoming to the sense of attachment he was feeling over her.

8888888888

The next time that Serenity teleported to where she had dubbed ‘their secret spot’, Prince was waiting for her. She didn’t come empty handed, either. With a bright smile, she held up her picnic basket to show him. “Look!” She told him. “I brought us a snack for our walk!”

He rumbled in reply. “I didn’t make it, don’t worry.” She told him. “I am a horrid cook, actually. This is left over goodies from earlier. Sailor Jupiter, one of my guardians, is an amazing cook!” Serenity told him. Another reply was her reply, and he began walking at an easy pace passed her.

The Lunarian turned and walked at his side without a moment’s thought or hesitation. “Each of my friends has a unique talent, apart from being soldiers.” She continued on.

Prince listened as she told him all about her friends, pausing only to admire something in the new terrain with an ‘ooh’ or an ‘awe’. He surprisingly found that he did not mind. In fact, she rather enjoyed the sound of her voice. It was as pleasant as her scent, which he still found himself mulling over its innocence and purity.

“Mars can be so mean sometimes,” She continued on, bringing Prince out of his thoughts. “However, we are still a lot closer than some of the others. She’s like an annoying sister. Mars and Venus are my most valued guards; I wonder if it’s because their planets are closest?” She asked out loud.

He rumbled to let her know that he was listening, and she carried on. “However, I do love the Outer Guardians just as much, even though our visits are few and far between. I think they could all use a vacation though; they take their duty far too seriously. Goddess, if Uranus knew that I was here on Earth...” She shivered, which caused her companion to wonder about this guardian. “She is so overprotective; she would probably toss me right over her shoulder to bring me home while lecturing me the whole way. Oh, what a pretty flower!”

The night continued on in much the same fashion and Prince found the goodies that she had shared with him to be delicious. The beast found himself becoming rather infatuated with the female, and began to contemplate if he should reveal his true nature to her.

When she made to return home, she once more gave her companion a kiss on his striped cheek and promised to see him again tomorrow.

As each night before, he found himself more and more eager to see her again.

8888888888

“Prince?”

Serenity arrived a little late this night, having been watched extra hard by Venus and Mars. However, it wasn’t too much later than she had been. Hoping that he had not abandoned her, she moved to sit beside the water, greeting the fish below with a smile.

However, as time passed, she became disheartened. “I hope he is alright,” She told herself worriedly.

“I’d be more worried about yerself, wench.”

A gasp had the moon princess rising to her feet and spinning around. Several men stood behind her, formed in a line to keep her at bay against the lake. They wore battered armor with bare arms and legs, and carried swords that had seen better days. However, they were very menacing, and Serenity felt true fear rise in her being.

“Well, ye must be a lady of importance,” the leader cried out at her expensive clothing. “Reackin’ we get a big ol’ ransom fer ye pretty face.”

The man’s companions laughed at his words, and Serenity felt her body go cold. “You will take leave of my presence, if you know what is best for you.” She told them as regally as she could.

“Why we’d do that?” One asked. “Ye a demon? Don’t look like much.”

“She ain’t no demon. She be nuttin but a human woman. I say we turn ‘er in.” Another voiced.

Serenity took a step back, but any further and she would be in the water. They began to approach her, and the Lunarian did not misunderstand the looks on their faces at all. She was so full of terror that she couldn’t focus her powers to teleport. Dare she jump into the pond and swim?

A green whip came from the trees, slicing the leader in half. Serenity screamed as blood sprayed in the air, coating the fallen bandit’s comrades and making the princess regret eating her dinner. Before the other men could react, the whip sliced off the head of another bandit, the body crumbling to the ground and soaking the dirt with blood.

The bandits roared in anger, turning in the direction of the woods where the green whip had originated. Slowly a figure approached from the shadows.

The male was regal in his stride, calmly entering the clearing. Long silver hair flowed freely behind him, and he wore clothing of great expense. Spiked armor was tied with a blue and gold sash, and eyes of gold were narrowed at the remaining fools in the clearing.

“Ye’ll pay fer that!” One of the men cried out, and together they charged the stranger.

“Die.”

His voice was unlike anything she had ever heard before, and she looked upon her apparent savior with wide eyes in a trace. With a speed that she could not follow, the males who had dared to threaten her were dispatched, their corpses now littering the ground as the grass and dirt became soaked in their blood.

Serenity felt her stomach heave, and she quickly turned from the site as she fought away the bile.

Perhaps her mother had been correct all along about the ways of humans.

A warm hand was placed on the bare skin at her back, and her savior knelt beside her. “You are unharmed?” His tone was completely calm, and he did not seem at all concerned that he had just massacred a group of bandits as if he was blinking an eye. His voice was deep and regal, and it mesmerized her.

“Yes,” she answered as she slowly looked up at her savior after taking a calming breath. “Thank you for…” Her words were forgotten as her lips parted in awe. Golden eyes met blue as she took in his features.

A maroon stripe on each of his eyelids.

Burgundy stripes on his cheeks.

A blue crescent moon on his brow.

“Prince?” She whispered.

If it had not been for his advanced hearing, he would have missed it. In reply, he gave the barest of nods. “I apologize for my tardiness; I was detained by matters at home.”

“I... I do not understand,” She told him, voice still soft as she felt herself relax in his presence.

“Come; I shall explain.” His voice hypnotized.

Their gazes did not fall apart from each other as she nodded, and shakily stood on her two feet. Without hesitation, two clawed hands swept her into his arms and he took to the sky, a red cloud forming at his feet.

Once he was content in the distance that he had placed them from the site of dead carcass, he set the Moon Princess on her feet, though he found himself unable to release her. His clawed hands remained on her lower back, and her own lay placed on his chest as she continued to stare into his gold orbs. “What are you?” She asked.

“My name is Prince Sesshomaru, son of the dog demon general Lord Taisho of the Western Lands of Japan.” He told her.

“The giant beast…” She half asked, not sure her mind could compute what had happened.

“My inner demon; my true form, if you will.” He told her.

“Why did you never… why not appear to me as you are now?” She asked.

Silver hair fell against her bare arm as he tilted his head to the left. “The first night of the full moon holds a powerful call over us canine-related demons. On such nights, this one cannot control his baser instincts. This was the occurrence when we met.”

“And the other nights?” Serenity inquired.

“This Sesshomaru deemed that form such safer to your comfort due to your past.” He answered.

“Oh,” she stated. “Thank you,” she whispered, though fully sincere. “For saving me, for protecting me. They…they were going to,” she began.

He cut her off. “Nothing shall harm you when I am near.”

Serenity felt herself blushing. His voice was doing strange things to her, and added to the fact that he was incredibly attractive and she was currently in his embrace… “Um,” she began. “I should apologize for kissing you. Such forwardness is not becoming; had I known about…”

Sesshomaru let out a small, “Hn.” This caused her eyes to widen as she saw the faintest smile stretch his lips. “Do not apologize for what I had come to anticipate each time we parted.”

Her face was glowing, but still their eyes remained locked. “Oh,” She began.

Suddenly, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Sesshomaru, what do you mean when you call yourself a dog demon? How do you have an inner beast? What _is_ an inner beast?”

The silver-haired male let out a bark of laughter. “I shall explain everything to you, as promised. May this Sesshomaru escort you on another walk? This time, I shall tell you of my past.”

Serenity gave him one of her blinding smiles. With a nod, she accepted his arm that he offered to her after forcing himself to drop them from her form. Wrapping her hands around his arm, she fell into step beside him and absorbed each word his voice spoke of his past and some of his culture.

“It seems there are more forms of life than just humans in this world.” Serenity stated. “I had always believed demons to be tales the humans told to children to get them to behave.”

“All tales have a stem of truth.” He wisely spoke.

“Just how old are you?” She asked with a quick of a silvery gold eyebrow.

“I shall be nearing my third century soon.” He told her.

“A few decades older than me; a prolonged life, unlike the humans. How? Are you also descended from a god?” She asked with sincere curiosity.

He shook his head. “Demons of higher power and class such as myself are able to survive longer. This one’s sire is nearing millennia.”

“That’s almost as old as my mother!” Serenity told him.

“Tell me, Serenity.” He asked her as he brought them to a stop. “How can one as pure as you stand to be in the presence of a monster like me, who so easily shed blood before your innocent eyes?”

Serenity looked up at him in surprise. “What makes you think you are a monster?”

He arched a silver eyebrow. “I am what I am.”

She frowned at this. “I see no monster.” She told him, and he could hear the earnestness in her tone. “I see a noble prince who came to my rescue, true to the name I had given.” She smiled slightly up at him. “If you had not rescued me, who knows what they would have done. Maybe my mother was right, and I should not come to Earth.”

He placed a clawed hand on her cheek. “Then we never would have met, and that would displease this Sesshomaru.”

She placed a pale hand over his own, her blue eyes glittering with extra moisture. “I would never regret that.” She told him. “I must admit; as much as I adore your beast, I am just as fond of you like this. I enjoy the sound of your voice.”

He gave a small smirk as he leaned closer to her. “This Sesshomaru finds pleasure in having you so enraptured to hear it.” He gave pause. “I have a request.”

“Yes?” She asked as her own body slowly leaning towards him.

“This Sesshomaru wishes that tonight, he be the one to grant you a kiss.”

The Moon Princess found her lungs no longer had the ability to work. “Granted.” She whispered.

However, Serenity found herself floating on cloud nine as Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. His other clawed hand moved to the back of her head when she let out a small moan, and he stepped forward to mold her against his form.

He pulled his head back after just a moment, resting his forehead on her own as he looked down at her flushed face. His inner demon howled in conquest, but the collected Sesshomaru let his lips leave a chaste kiss on her brow.

“The hour grows late,” He told her.

“I should go,” She agreed, though having no desire to do so.

“Tomorrow, meet me here.” He ordered.

“I will.” She answered, looking up at him. “Goodnight, Prince.”

The tip of a fang was revealed in his smirk. “Goodnight.” He told her as she disappeared in a swirl of silver light.

Sesshomaru remained as he was for a moment, his beast still preening even after her departure. However, a figure stepping from the trees nearby that left a bucket of water pouring down on him. “So, you really _did_ find a woman.”

“Honored Father.” Sesshomaru’s voice had hardened, so unlike what it had been minutes ago.

“Come my boy; surely you could not believe I wouldn’t notice your absence each night this week?” Inu Taisho rumbled. “I am your father. I am allowed to show concern over my son and heir. What is she?”

“None of your concern.” Sesshomaru growled, his beast not pleased with his father’s intrusion.

A clawed hand was raised. “Easy, boy. I am allowed to inquire about the identity of my future daughter. She is not human or demon by her scent. I am curious.”

“She is more.” The younger demon answered.

“So territorial; I was right. You have laid a claim to her.” The elder demon was almost smug. “You finally have something to protect.” He tapped his chin. “I wish to meet her.”

This time, Sesshomaru’s eyes flashed red. “No.”

The dog general felt his younger son’s brush of demon energy against his own in warning. “Still too soon, eh?” Another pulse had the father lifting his eyebrow in curiosity. Sesshomaru’s power was still growing each day, and he was beginning to wonder about the time his son would best him in battle. “Very well,” Inu Taisho consented, “Though I do expect to meet her soon.”

A growl had current Lord of the West smirking; however he turned and took his leave. “I wouldn’t harm the girl, I am grateful to her. She opened your heart.” His next words were almost a laugh. “I can’t wait for your puppies to run around the palace!”

The dog general vanished before the green acid whip could touch him, but Sesshomaru could hear the laughing bark as his father let him be. Waiting until he was sure he was left alone once again, he looked up at the bright orb in the sky. Yes, he had claimed her. Serenity was a truly interesting creature indeed.

8888888888

Sesshomaru had his back pressed against a tree, forgoing his armor, with his left leg bent at the knee and the right flat along the grass. Serenity’s right side was leaning against his chest, using his knee for support on her back as his right arm wrapped around her waist to hold her against him. His left arm was at his side, though his fingers were grooming her silvery hair. Her own were playing with his long locks, fascinated to its softness. “Venus would be jealous of how soft your hair is. It feels the same as your fur, you know.” The Lunarian told him.

“Hn,” he answered, his nose nuzzling the top of her head as he took in her scent.

“Sesshomaru?” She asked softly, and he noticed that she had become a little tense.

“Yes?” He answered, allowing his lips to kiss her hair.

She blushed at his attention, but it only further encouraged her to ask what had been plaguing her mind. “I am not sure about how the demon culture would…um… classify us… but I wanted to know… I was wondering… it’s been three wonderful weeks, and… where I am from, we are… what are we?”

His hand lifted from her waist to her chin, tilting her head back so that he could look into the shining blue eyes that were accented by her blushing cheeks. His thumb stroked her cheek, and he approved of how she so easily submitted and let her face lean into his hold. “This Sesshomaru had hoped it was obvious we were more than acquaintances.” This tone had a slightly repartee tone to it, and she took note of it.

Her blue eyes sparked, and his beast stirred at the challenge. “Do not tease me, Sesshomaru! I am serious. According to Lunarian customs, we are court-“ Her words died in her throat, her blush having returned three fold.

The dog demon let out a pleased rumble from his chest as he tilted his head down to press his brow against her own. “While this Sesshomaru has been courting you according to my traditions, I do have one step to complete to make it official.”

“That would be?” The Lunarian asked softly, his breath on her lips causing flutters in her stomach.

“Princess Serenity, I would be most honored and pleased if you would allow me to court you.”

His whispered words in that oh-so-seductive voice sent goose bumps down her arms and tingles along her spine. Her eyes lowered as she moved her nose along his own and gave a small smile. “Yes.”

A pleased rumble vibrated from his chest to hers before he claimed her lips. The few kisses they had shared had been gentle and sweet. This kiss had her toes curling; it was more firm, more passionate… and she found herself melting. Serenity turned more to press her chest against his own as she wrapped her arms around his neck; a move that he appeared to approve of, if the increased tempo of his rumble was any inclination. One hand when into his hair, and she let the fine strands fist at the top of his neck, which caused his hands around her waist to tighten and press her firmly to his form.

Sesshomaru tore his lips away from her own and latched onto her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin that her gown so readily revealed to him. Her gasp has his inner demon roaring as his fangs grazed her skin, instantly becoming addicted to her taste. Her nails scraped the skin of his neck and scalp as he moved his mouth over her flesh where her neck met her shoulder. Setting his fangs, he bit with slight pressure, though not breaking her skin, and sucked.

The rush of spice in her scent almost undid him, and her moan had him rocking against her thigh on his lap.   His right arm was wrapped around her waist to her back, pressing her lower body against his erection while his left hand was at the back of her head, tilting it to the side. He rocked again, his eyes bleeding red as she moaned in response, and his fangs impaled her.

Serenity gasped in pain, her body tensing. It only lasted for the bat of an eye, feeling his energy surround her as his tongue soothed the wound. She was gasping again, her form quivering as she rested against him. Sesshomaru removed his fangs, his eyes red from his inner beast as her blood swirled on his tongue while he licked the wound. He found it interesting that her blood was just as silver as it was red, and easily the most intoxicating thing he had ever known.

He gave several more licks to her neck, before nuzzling her jaw with his nose and letting out a pleased purr. She was trembling against him, and he pulled his energy back. “What… was that?” She asked, referring to the swell of his power. She was sensitive to such matters, since her people were magic users, and she had been extensively trained by her mother to use her energy for the Silver Crystal.

“I gave you my courting Mark, letting everyone know my claim. It will keep you safe, and let's others know that you are mine.” He told her, his words guttered by growls.

“Your energy… I never realized…” she spoke, trying to get her hormones under control to focus.

“How dark it is?” He barked, his red eyes landing on her blue ones.

She smiled softly. “You are never a monster to me, Prince.” The smile remained as she could see his beast in his eyes. “It’s just so powerful…”

The red began to recede as he smirked. “Hn.”

Serenity’s smile stayed on her lips as her eyes drifted closed. “That was amazing…”

Her betrothed responded by nuzzling the top of her head, enjoying her form laying along his own as his arms wrapped around her waist once more. He expanded his senses to ensure they were still safe, and kissed her brow. “Mine.”

She hummed her response as her breathing evened out. He would wake her soon, so she could return home and rest. For now, however, he was content to enjoy the moment.

8888888888

Serenity sat humming to herself at her vanity in her bedroom, her hair undone as she pulled some over her shoulder to fall over the silk of her robe. She had placed an illusion over her mark from Sesshomaru; which after the wound sealed, had given her a blue crescent moon that was just like the one on his forehead. She couldn’t let anyone see it, not yet. Letting her brush slide down the incredible length of her hair, she continued to hum and smile. So lost in her daydream that she was unaware of her visitor.

Gloved arms crossed over her chest, the blonde let out a huff. “You’re hiding something!”

The Moon Princess gave a cry as she lept up from her chair, spinning around with wide eyes and dropping her brush. “Minako!” A pale hand was placed on her heavy chest as she fought to calm her heart. “Don’t scare me like that!” She chastised.

Her cousin quirked an eyebrow. “I knocked several times and even called your name.”

“You did?” The Lunarian blushed, bending down to collect the brush before once more returning to her seat. “I’m sorry, my mind was off wandering.”

“Well, that’s nothing new,” Minako smiled. “Though you have been worse as of late. Rei even made a comment this morning about it, and you didn’t even hear her.”

“Oh no,” Serenity paled.

“It’s alright.” The Venusian answered, moving to take the brush from her cousin and began to move it through the long hair. “Her face was rather comical though.” Serenity smiled, but Sailor Venus’ next words had her paling.   “When did you fall in love?”

“What?” The Lunarian squeaked. “I’m not!”

Venus huffed. “You are.” She said sternly. “I’m the goddess of love, remember?” Minako asked. “What made you think you could hide this from me?”

Serenity looked down at her lap. “I just… I don’t think anyone would approve.”

Venus’ hand stilled. “Please tell me it’s not Prince Diamond from Nemesis!”

“No!” Serenity cried, her head popping up to lock eyes with Mina’s in the mirror.

“Then I am sure they are fine!” Minako smiled. “The Silver Millennium is full of gorgeous guys, all of them willing to get a chance at you. Is it a Lord from one of the moons of another planet? Have a crush on an ambassador from another galaxy? It’s not Jupiter’s older brother, is it?”

Serenity laughed. “No! Goddess, his flirting is all just for fun. I think he may have a thing for Mercury.”

It was the Venusian's’ turn to laugh. “Talk about opposites attract! So tell me already, what planet is he from?”

Serenity held her breath as her eyes fell to her lap. “Earth.”

The brush through her hair froze. “I’m sorry; I think I may have taken a blow to the head during training today. I could have sworn you said Earth.”

Serenity let her gaze meet her cousin’s in the mirror. “He’s from earth.”

“Earth.” The warrior’s tone was no longer the playful inquiry of best friends. “The same Earth that you are forbidden to journey to?” Her eyes were sparking with an unknown emotion. “You met him when Pluto went down to bring you home, didn’t you? You swore to us you would never go back!”

Serenity turned and stood, waving her hands in front of her. “Mina, please,” she begged. “You don’t know him…”

“I don’t need to, Sere.” Mina spoke sternly. Her voice was the voice she used as the leader of the Inner Guardians. “It’s for your protection – for everyone’s protection – that we are banned from Earth. You know the history! How could you fall in love with a human?”

“He’s not human!” She cried out. “You don’t know anything!”

Sailor Venus had wide eyes, and took a step back. “Sere,” she began.

“He’s not human!” She continued, tears in her eyes but not longer shouting. “He’s wonderful, Mina. He truly cares about me, and he even saved me.” She looked at her cousin. “Yes, there is darkness on Earth and in humans; I’ve seen it. But even our races were tempted by darkness before, we just chose the light. Sesshomaru can be dark if needed, like when he killed those men to save me; but he truly is noble, and he cares for me.” She pushed the sleeve of her robe away, revealing the courting mark.

Sailor Venus stood still, not blinking, and not breathing. After a moment, she spoke. “What kind of name is Seesh-oo-maru?”

Serenity stood still at those words, before erupting in laughter. Sailor Venus slowly approached her, placing a gloved fingertip near the mark to examine it. “It’s… pretty.” She said slowly. Turning her eyes to the hopeful look of her cousin, she spoke softly. “I am not promising anything…” her voice turned stern. “Tell me everything.”

Serenity nodded, and spent the next few hours talking of her visits, finally happy to be able to share the news.

8888888888

Sesshomaru used his speed to move to the side, easily avoiding the golden whip that was directed at his form. Narrowed eyes turned to see a woman very scantily dressed, with a gloved hand on one hip and blonde hair swirling in the breeze. Her colors and image as described by his intended brought her name to his mind instantly. “Sailor Venus.”

“So she’s told you about me. Good.” The warrior spoke confidently. “Then you can guess why I am here.”

“You will not keep her from me.” His words held a bite. “She is mine.”

“You speak as if she is a prize to be won, _demon._ ” She spat back. He showed no external expression, which mildly impressed the soldier. He clearly was no stranger to fighting, based on his form and collection, and silently the Venusian added a point in his favor. “If you want to prove your worth and see my Princess again, you will have to get through me.”

Bright blue eyes noticed the sharp claws on his left hand flex. “This Sesshomaru would gladly rip the heart from your chest before you could realize I was standing before you,” he told her. “However, Serenity would never forgive me for such actions.”

She smirked wickedly. “That is true.” She tested. “It does not change anything. As the goddess of love, I don’t believe you are worthy of her heart.”

A growl met her ears, and had she been anything less than she was she would have run away in fright. “I will do whatever it takes to have her by my side.”

“I’ve heard other men say the same.” She stated unimpressed.

Sailor Venus lept into the air just in time to avoid the acid whip that Serenity had mentioned when he saved her from the bandits. She flipped in the air, but had not counted on his speed. She found her back slammed against a tree, clawed hands at her throat as he growled dangerously. “None shall take what belongs to this Sesshomaru!”

She winced, her hands coming to try to pry his away from her throat. “She’s not a possession, demon.” She rasped.

“No, she is this Sesshomaru’s other half. She is mine to protect!”

The hand was removed and the soldier fell to her knees, gasping for air. Slowly she stood, her eyes going to the male she had come to inspect. As if nothing had occurred, the demon stood several paces away from her, calm and collected aside from the red eyes.

He hadn’t passed just yet.

Golden beams of energy shot towards his person from her hand, and Venus watched as he didn’t bat an eye. His silver hair swirled around him as she felt his energy rise, and her own opened in surprise. Serenity had not been exaggerating; how did he manage to conceal such power?

Her attack was thwarted before it hit him, and his energy was once again unable to be felt. For several moments their gazes met, sizing the other.

“I am Sailor Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty, and leader of the Inner Guardians to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.” She stated. “I approve of your suit of my cousin.”

“I do not need your approval.”

Sailor Venus shrugged. “I know; I would never step in the way of love. It would go against what I am.”

Her words held nothing new to him, but the confirmation from said being left him a little dazed. She took several steps towards him. “Let me make myself perfectly clear.” Her tone was every bit the warrior, and that was something he could honor. “She is far more precious that you could ever realize. She is the light of our world, and the kingdom. There is darkness in you, and I do not approve of it. However, if it is used for the right reasons, like protect her, then I will allow your relationship to grow and assist in your rendezvous if I can.” Her body glowed gold. “But if anything should happen to her…”

He did not like being threatened, and gave a warning growl. “Nothing would dare harm her.”

The glowing stopped, and she huffed. “You have no idea how wrong you are, demon. There is something on this planet that calls for her death; a sorceress that is turning humans against us and calling for her blood.”

Golden eyes narrowed. “I take it she is not privy to such information.”

Venus smirked. “Of course not. She would fret over the whole thing, and the sorceress is nothing but a jealous woman. She hates Serenity because a human prince, Endymion, had requested to marry her to seal an alliance.” Sesshomaru growled. He would have to speak with his father about such a matter. “Relax, puppy,” Venus rolled her eyes. “It won’t happen. Serenity refused. Now I know why.”

It was barely noticeable, but the male before her preened. “Well then. I’ve said my peace.” Pulling out an unknown orange device from thin air, she pressed a button. “You can come now.”

Silver light filled the clearing as Serenity appeared, and she instantly flew into Sesshomaru’s waiting arms. The demon held her tightly against him, pressing his lips to hers in greeting. When his princess pulled away, she had one of her blinding smiles on her lips. Remaining in his hold, she turned to her cousin. “Told you.”

Venus shrugged her shoulders. “I could already tell by the energy you gave off that you had met your other half, I just had to make sure I approved.” She gave a saucy wink. “Quite a hunk, too! I’ll let you be. Make sure you are back soon, the others are suspicious.” The guard gave the demon a meaningful look, and vanished in a swirl of golden light.

Serenity turned her gaze back to her demon, her hands on his chest and she practically vibrated from giddiness. “She likes you.”

“Hn,” he told her, bending to nuzzle her mark with his nose. “I feel as if I should introduce you to this one’s sire as revenge.”

She let out a giggle. “Why not?”

Sesshomaru pull away, frowning slightly. “It was a jest.”

Serenity laughed. “I’ll have to meet him sometime.”

He huffed. “Not tonight. I do not wish to share you anymore tonight.”

The Lunarian blushed slightly. “How can I say no to that?”

8888888888

“I just _know_ that she’s hiding something! Every night for two months, she goes to bed just a little earlier and wakes up later! I bet she’s sneaking around somewhere again!”

“Breathe.” Sailor Jupiter teased.

“You know it, too!”

“Yes, Mars, we know.” Jupiter answered calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against a marble pillar. “But spitting fire isn’t going to get anything out of her.”

“She’s being stupid! We don’t know where she is going; just that she keeps disappearing on us at night!” Sailor Marks raged.

“Mars, calm down.” Sailor Mercury spoke, typing away at her small computer. “We need to be rational about this. There must be a logical explanation as to why she is keeping a secret from us. We should respect her decision and ask her about it outright.”

“Our genius has a point.” Jupiter added. “Otherwise she will just pull away from us more.”

“It’s our job to protect that air head, how can we do it when she goes gallivanting around all willy-nilly?” Sailor Mars argued.

“You’re such a hot head.” Jupiter smirked.

Sailor Mercury sighed and snapped her device closed before she willed it away to her space pocket. “Than there is another choice of action.” She offered.

“What?” Mars asked, tossing her ebony locks behind her with a flick of her wrist.

“We can follow her once I slip a tracking device on her.”

Both Mars and Jupiter looked at her with wide eyes. “Amy, that’s…” Mars began. “So unlike you to suggest.”

Jupiter laughed. “I like it!”

Sailor Mercury blushed.

8888888888

Serenity had barely finished teleporting to Earth when familiar arms encircled her, crushing her to her betrothed’s form. “Sesshomaru!” She laughed.

“Hn,” was his traditional reply as he nuzzled her neck.

“I don’t know who is more cuddly, you or your inner beast.” She teased him.

“Care to find out?” He dared, a red cloud already forming under their feet. Serenity gave a shriek as she was suddenly jostled into his arms, though she held a smile on her face.

“Get your hands off of her!” Came a familiar voice just before a torrent of fire and lightening went roaring towards them.

Sesshomaru easily avoided the attack, holding Serenity firmly against him hold as he leapt into the air and landed a distance away. Narrowed gold eyes and worried blue eyes landed on the trio of soldiers standing several yards away.

“Give our princess back to us!” Jupiter warned, her hands still sparking with power.

“No!” Serenity cried, wiggling in her demon’s hold. “Stop!”

Sesshomaru growled, clearly not wishing to set her down, but she would not desist. Letting her down to her feet, he kept a hold of her with one arm around her waist. Sailor Mars was already holding a flaming bow in her hand, and Serenity moved to stand in front of him. “I command you to stop!”

“He was trying to kidnap you,” Sailor Mercury stated, carefully observing the situation. Though as she spoke, she noticed that their interactions stated otherwise.

“He was not!” Serenity corrected. “What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Sailor Mars retorted. “With that _demon_?”

“That’s my _fiancé_!” The Moon Princess growled out. Sesshomaru’s gaze darted to her from the corner of his eyes, inwardly aroused at her dog-like response.

Lightening and fire was instantly doused. “Come again?”Sailor Jupiter asked.

Serenity brought her hands up to cover her face.   “This is not good…”

8888888888

“She’s going to see that demon again, isn’t she?” Sailor Mars commented from the shadows as she watched her charge slip into her room.

“Mars,” Sailor Venus’ warning tone came from beside her.

“She can be such an airhead,” The ebony haired woman huffed. “She is putting herself in danger, and all we can do is watch?”

Sailor Venus placed a gloved hand on her friend’s shoulder. “It’s true. Given time, once things with Earth get resolved, she can tell the Queen and create a wonderful union that will bring prosperity to our kingdom. Sailor Pluto confirmed it.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Mars snapped.

Sailor Venus’ eyes softened. “All we can do is as we’ve always done: watch over her, guide her, and protect her.”

Mars spun on her heel and walked away.

8888888888

“Father.” Sesshomaru greeted as he entered his father’s study.

“My boy, I would sit if I were you.” He told his son, his expression grim.

“You have found what I seek?” The younger demon asked, remaining on his feet.

His father nodded. “I truly fear for your intended.”

8888888888

“I don’t understand,” Serenity whispered. “I knew that Mother’s Council was meeting frequently, I just supposed it was because they were getting upset I have declined all suitors…”

Sesshomaru growled. “Nothing will harm you.” He told her, tightening his hold around her form. The pair lay side by side by side in a small, secluded field in the Western Lands, gazing up at the nearly full moon.

Serenity leaned up on her elbow, looking down into her demons eyes. “Maybe I should send a letter explaining to Beryl that I am already spoken for. I am sure she would stop, once she realizes I love another.”

Though her declaration greatly soothed his beast, he gave a shake of his head. “It is more complicated than that. According to father, she is allowing demonic energies to take over. A letter will not put this to rest. She is corrupted.”

A pale hand cupped his cheek, a thumb stroking one of the two magenta marks. “I will be safe.” She told him. “I hope this is resolved quickly. With matters on Earth the way they stand now, if I mentioned to mother that I have chosen you… she would never let me leave the palace, let alone the Moon.”

“She holds such bias that she would deny her daughter’s heart?” Sesshomaru asked.

Blue eyes saddened. “It’s not her fault. All of the kingdoms in the Silver Millennium would forbid a future king who is not from a planet in our alliance.” She gave his lips a gentle kiss, making sure to conceal the bad feeling that rattled her bones. “I choose you, Sesshomaru.”

Clawed hands made their way to the back of her head, pulling her to his hungry lips. “Mine,” he claimed as so often before.

8888888888

**888 This is not on the ff.net Site 888**

As always, the kissing became heated. His tongue battled hers for dominance, which she allowed him after a small fight. Clawed hands make their way up her skirts, skimming along her skin as they make their way to her thighs. In a daring and bold move made on her part, she rolled on top of his body, trapping his hips with a leg on each side. This earned her a groan from him as his hips arched up. His eyes had bled red, his inner demon screaming at him to flip her over and dominate her while another part of him enjoyed the audacity from the normally compliant princess.

He rolled his hips again, and Serenity shivered as the pressure hit right between her legs. The touching and playing was nothing new to them; they had often explored each other in recent weeks, but he had refused to go too far until she was ready to be his Mate. His respect and honor for her and her own customs was one of the things she loved about her demon. This sense of doom in their near future only solidified her previous thoughts that she should no longer wait.

However, this was the first time in their make out sessions that she moved on top; he had told her that it was in his nature to be dominant, to show her that he was stronger, and she loved it. Despite the blush on her cheeks, she felt a womanly pride fill her at his exhale while she rotated her hips downwards along his hard length. She leaned back, her hands fanned out on his bare, muscled chest that she had quickly learned how to open. The site of his sculpted body had her body flushed; his flesh was heated and his eyes were tinted pink as he looked up at her.

She could tell he was about to sit up, and placed her hands on his shoulders to keep him down. “Wait,” she told him, looking deep into his eyes. “Not until I say.”

A growl was her answer as his clawed hands gripped her hips, rolling to create the desired friction again. “Sesshou,” she moaned.

“Minx,” He called her, one hand grabbing the back of her head and pulling her down for a kiss.

She moaned, but pulled away moments later. “I want to Mate you, Prince.”

His body tensed and froze. For a moment, she had worried she had upset him. Then, as she blinked, his eyes became red and his markings jagged. With a conquering howl, her dress was ripped from her body, just as bare as he was a moment later. Sesshomaru rolled on top of her form, his mouth attacking her neck. She moaned as her heart fluttered while his lips made their way down her chest.

Her breasts heaved from her wanton panting, and the dog demon quickly took one hardened tip in his mouth. His tongue ran long the nipple as he sucked her mound, causing her to arch her back into him. He hummed in approval, scraping his fangs along it as he took as much of her breast in his mouth as he could. His other hand had worked its way over to her other breast, palming it and massaging it wouldn’t feel neglected. He quickly switched, her panting causing his engorged dick to swell painfully large. He would never get enough of her little noises.

His mouth and tongue moved to the swell beneath her breast, and still he continued down. Her flat, firm stomach was rippling from his attention as his nipped her flesh. His hands followed, moving along her hips to the back of her thighs, and spreading her wide open. Serenity was far too gone in pleasure to bother to be embarrassed, and when his talented appendage began to work her clit, she saw stars.

Her cries were music to his ears as he took every drop she had to offer, holding no objects to getting his fill of her nectar as he made her come again and again. It was not until she pleaded for mercy and her legs trembled with aftershocks that he made his way back up her body. Placing her hands in his clawed ones, he moved them to either side of her head, and pressed his tip to her warm, wet entrance.

“Mine,” he told her, more growls than words.

“Yours,” she panted, her vision spotting slightly as her heart went into overtime.

With a roar he slid inside, and Serenity’s pleasure faded instantly. Her eyes clenched shut, and she forced herself to breath.

“Relax,” he tried to soother her, though it was taking everything in his power to not fuck her like a bitch in heat.

Serenity whimpered slightly, and wiggled beneath him. It hurt less to move; stay still made her tense. Sliding out of her tight sheath just an inch or so, he pushed gently back in. He repeated the action, feeling her start to relax. The more she relaxed, the faster he started to go, and the more he would pull out. It only took a few minutes before she lifted her legs around his waist, and tilted her head back in a moan.

He let out another roar and gave a till of his hips, resulting in his Mate crying out his name. “More,” came her panted request.

Sesshomaru growled, but was not going to deny what they both wanted. She arched her back into him as he went harder and faster, her eyes opening half way to meet with his gaze. This seemed to please him and he gave her deep strokes as a reward, growling when she began to close her eyes again. Forcing herself to maintain his gaze, she continued to pant and moan. He changed the force of his thrusts and the pace several times, enjoying each of her different reactions as he did so. They let their body’s give and take, learning what the other enjoyed and had to offer.

A light sheen of perspiration covered both of their bodies as Serenity began to rock her hips up to meet him, earning another hum of approval from her now husband. Sesshomaru released her hands to put his weight on one elbow while his other moved to her knee. He then moved her leg to his shoulder, grunting at the added penetration and extra squeeze of her walls.

Serenity’s hands went to his shoulders, giving a gasp of his name. “Please,” she begged him, her body becoming overheated in anticipation. “Sesshomaru,”

Her demon leaned back on his knees, pulling out of her. She gave a cry of complaint before she felt herself being flipped onto her stomach, and then up to her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder, her blue eyes took in his muscled torso as he folded himself over her, once more sliding into the wet core. Both let out a moan, and the once shy princess felt herself pushing back against him for more force.

Her actions had him gripping her hips before he let his instincts run wild; this was the position of his kind, and if her cry for more was any inclination, she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

He took her fast and hard; and though it was painful for a little while, she soon felt the tingling of another orgasm. Unable to support herself up on her hands, she fell down to her elbows, her chest on the grass as her back arched.

Sesshomaru let out a cry of completion as the angle added heightened pleasure, and he pistonned into her sopping pussy for only a minute before he came. Spilling himself into his Mate, he bent over her form and sank his teeth into the Mark on her shoulder, letting his energy surge forward through his fangs and into her blood as he drank what spilled from the wound.

The silvery tint of her divinity added a crispness to the coppery tang of her blood, and he felt himself coming again in euphoric bliss now that they had officially merged and her walls trembled around his own again.

Slowly remembering that he was pinning her small form to the ground, he removed his fangs from her immobile form. He checked her over, and was content to find that he appeared to have… what did the soldiers in his father’s army so vulgarly say about bedding females? Ah, yes, he had ‘fucked her senseless’.

Removing himself from her slowly, savoring the tingles of pleasure that remained and forcing himself to let her rest before taking her again, he lay down beside his new Mate and pulled her flush against him. He grabbed his haori from where it lay, draping it over their forms as she rested on his chest, her lungs still trying to take in enough oxygen.

“Wow,” she finally breathed several minutes later.

“Hn,” he responded, though his tone was chipper as he placed kisses on the top of her head.

Silver hair tilted back as blue eyes took in his golden ones again. “Can we do that again?”

Instantly his eyes were bleeding red.

8888888888

“You know, I like the sound of it. _Mate._ It really is a much deeper bond than a marriage, isn’t it?” Serenity asked as she smiled at him. It had been a month since they had bonded. Currently they lay pressed against each other, Serenity snuggled to his side with a leg draped over his own as his arm wrapped around her.

“Yes, Mate.” He answered, his eyes closed. She knew better, however. Her Mate was overly aware of everything around them. It was why she was able to be so care free on Earth; she really believed that so long as she was with him, nothing could harm her. She could also tell that even though his voice was even, it held a warmth that she knew only she would ever be privy to.

“Prince?” She stated, using the beloved endearment.

“Hn?”

“I was wondering… we’ve never really talked about it, but what do you think will happen when we have children?”

“Pups.”

“Oh. Right. Yes, pups.” She smiled, his shoulder her pillow as she observed his face, one hand stroking the stripes on his cheeks. It was an endless fascination that he seemed to enjoy as much as she. “My people have never had inter-species relationships. Who do you think they will take after more?”

“You should worry more for when this Sesshomaru goes into heat.” He told her.

“Oh ok… can you explain that to me again?”

He gave a sigh, but she knew he was not frustrated. Instead, she found herself rolled onto her back, her Mate above her as he claimed her lips in a sensual kiss. She felt him slowly harden between her legs, even though they had just finished minutes ago.

“This Sesshomaru will be going into heat soon, at which time I will not allow you to leave my side for three days.” He told her.

Serenity felt herself grow wet in anticipation, which she knew her Mate discovered by the flaring of his nostrils. “And?” She asked breathlessly as his mouth moved to her neck.

“I will take you again, and again, and again…” he rumbled. His proper princess had a rather naughty streak that appeased his inner demon. She loved to be talked dirty to, and at his words he felt her shiver in delight at the thought.

“Sesshou…” She whimpered.

“That’s my good bitch,” he softly snarled, “Beg for me.”

She didn’t take offense, her Mate being of the canine sort and having explained the term. Instead, she felt her stomach and legs quiver as she lifted her hips in invitation. “Please,” she whimpered again. “Take me.”

With a growl he did just that.

**888 End Additional Parts not on FF.net 888**

It had been two months since they had officially become Mates. Sailor Venus had even covered for Serenity to be with her Mate when he went into heat; stating they would be taking a trip to her home for a visit, which Queen Selenity agreed to. Her daughter had become more and more melancholy as of late, often walking the halls of the palace in a daze and staring longingly at Earth.

To the Queen’s delight, five days later upon her daughter’s return, there was the familiar spark back in her daughter’s eyes.

She had no notion what it really was.

The princess was finding it more and more difficult to leave her Mate’s arms and come home. She couldn’t stand being away from Sesshomaru, and her demon was more and more reluctant to let her go. Though she had finally met her father-in-law before returning home... to Sesshomaru’s great displeasure. Serenity was fond of the almost goofy Inu Taisho, who had lovingly teased his son about grand puppies.

A week after Sesshomaru’s heat had ended, Serenity found herself in her bath at home, trying to calm herself. However, she couldn’t fight the feeling of foreboding. It had been getting stronger, and the matter of Beryl and the humans of Earth were only getting worse.

Tomorrow was her birthday celebration. She shook it off as the depression from having to go a night without seeing her love. She would go to see him now, and dread leaving as always.

Their meeting went as it always did, but as the sky began to brighten, Serenity a tear escape her eye.

“What ails you, Mate?” Sesshomaru inquired as he used a clawed finger to wipe away her tear.

“I have a horrible feeling that something is going to happen.” She admitted, burying her face in his neck as she clutched to his body.

He held her tight, letting a comforting rumble through his chest. “This Sesshomaru will always protect you, as I always have.”

“But you can’t get to the Moon,” she told him. “I am worried if I go home, that I will never be able to get back to you.”

Sesshomaru rolled her to her back, leaning over her. He used a clawed hand to cup her face, his thumb catching her tears. “You belong to this Sesshomaru, as I belong to you. We are Mates, and as such no matter what, we will find a way back to each other. Nothing will keep me from you.”

She let out a whimper. “You promise?”

“Hn,” He told her. “This Sesshomaru swears.”

They sealed it with a kiss, letting their foreheads press together. “Should anything happen,” he told her, “Come to me. Leave, and come to me.”

“Sessho,” she began to protest.

He let his nose go to her neck. “Mate,” his voice was soft, but pleading. That was what had her wrap her arms around his shoulders and hold him to her.

“I will try.”

He moved to take her lips with his one more time before she left, and for the first time since they Mated they had slow, soul-touching love.

8888888888

“We’re under attack!”

“Soldiers, to the armory!”

Serenity raised a pale hand to her mouth. “No,” She protested in disbelief. “Mother!” She cried, looking around the ball room for the Queen.

“Princess!” Luna’s voice came from her feet. “You must get to the Prayer Room!”

“Where is mother?” She asked as an explosion shook the palace. The crystal chandeliers rattled above her and the guests as everyone ran for an exit.

“She went with the Scouts to fight.” Luna told her. “You must get to the Prayer Room!”

Serenity let a tear escape. Picking up the feline figure, she hugged her tight. “Luna, you have to get to safety.” She said. Quickly kissing the feline on the head, she set Luna down and glowed silver. She would keep her promise to her Mate. Focusing her thoughts on him, she let her magic flow.

However, she did not get far. When she appeared, she was outside the palace, not on Earth. “I don’t understand,” she said to herself, before falling to her knees as an explosion shook her home.

“Well if it isn’t the pitiful Princess.” Came a hissing tone.

Serenity turned to find a woman with long red hair held up by a black tiara. “Who are you?” She asked.

“I am Queen Beryl. I see you encountered my barrier; I am going to make sure that you do not leave this retched rock. The only thing you can look forward to is oblivion!”

Serenity did her best to teleport away again, but it must have been true; Beryl has somehow prevented her people from planetary teleporting. She barely leapt out of the way of Beryl’s sword, feeling the air brush along her skin as the sorceress passed.

“Why are you doing this?” She cried.

The woman’s features turned very snake-like, and the Moon Princess wondered if she was a demo. “You’re trying to take him from me!” She hissed. “Endymion wants to marry you; you turned him away from me!”

Serenity actually stomped her foot in a very undignified manner. “I rejected him!” She cried out. “I already took a Mate – a dog demon from Earth!” With a wave of her hand, she released the illusion that covered her Mating Mark on her collarbone.

This caused the woman to pause, for only for a moment. “You lie.” She hissed.

“If you would get rid of your barrier, you’ll see I’m trying to get to him!” Serenity challenged back.

Beryl hissed. “I will not be fooled by a slip of a girl.” Raising purple claws, she bared fangs at the princess. “Prepare to die!”

8888888888

Sesshomaru sat in his father’s study, going over the reports of their scouts about the activity of the dragon demons. Suddenly, their study door was flung open, and a fox demon stood panting.

“My Lord! Prince Sesshomaru!” The demon cried. “You must come see!”

The two dog demons exchanged glances before rising, calmly exiting their palace. They did not fail to notice that every subject was outside, glancing worriedly and pointing up at the sky. Sesshomaru followed their gazes, and felt his blood run cold.

The moon was under attack.

A massive black cloud was covering a spot on the full moon, and even at this distance Sesshomaru could make out the explosions and purple lightening.

His heart ceased it’s beating, and Inu Taisho cast worried eyes to his son. “Sess…” he began.

Instantly, canine features took over Sesshomaru’s normally human-like appearance. His demonic energy expanded so suddenly that the demons of the castle were literally thrown from their feet. With a howl of such rage and ache never heard before, an orb of light surrounded his form, and leapt to the sky.

The Dog General slowly rose, fearing for his son and daughter-in-law. He hoped that his son’s Mate would survive; for if not, he dreaded what would happen to his son.

88888888888

Serenity braced herself on her palms, crying out as the already cut skin was cut again. “Stop, Beryl! Your jealously is blinding you!” She pleaded once more.

“Ah,” Beryl hissed. “Begging for your life, I see? It is such sweet music to my ears…” She continued. “I’m going to enjoy ripping your heart out of your chest. For a few moments, you will know my pain.”

Serenity could only think of Sesshomaru as the woman approached and she closed her eyes, begging for his forgiveness at her broken promise to return to him.

Blood splattered her gown.

“No!” The horrified shriek echoed all around them.

Opening her blue eyes, Serenity found a tragic sight. Endymion stood before her, Beryl’s sword being pulled from his stomach. He had leaped in front of her to save her life.

“Prince Endymion!” Serenity cried out, moving to catch his falling form.

“Princess,” he smiled softly. Ebony locks fell to cover his forehead. “Please, forgive her. She is only blinded by her love for me…”

“Endymion…” Beryl’s heartbroken tone whispered. “What did you do?”

His blue eyes turned to the red headed woman, who once again resembled a human woman of great beauty. “I couldn’t let you become a monster… that’s not the woman who I love…”

Beryl sobbed. “Endymion!”

“Please hold on,” Serenity begged the prince. “My mother can heal you with the Crystal…”

He shook his head, feeling his body go cold. “It’s too late… please… I’m glad you are safe… go to your Mate…”

His blue eyes started to close; but then turned to Beryl, who was sobbing on her knees just within reach. He lifted a hand that shook, holding out to her a red rose. “My love…”

Serenity had tears trailing down her cheeks as she felt the prince’s life force drain away. “No,” She whispered.

Beryl gave a shrill scream. “ _Endymion!”_ With a roar, her form once more resembled a hybrid of human and snake. “He’s dead because of you!”

The Lunarian gasped over the prone form of the dead prince. “No!” She cried out. “I did not want him to do that… you heard him! He wanted to save you!”

“He gave his life for you… I will enjoy taking yours.”

Serenity’s lungs could no longer take in oxygen as a sword was plunged through her chest. Her eyes were wide as it pulled out of her form, blood slipping down the white silk of her gown. Beryl let out an evil cackle, its volume growing as Serenity’s form fell sideways along Endymion.

Tears silently slipped from her eyes. Images of her Mate overtook her vision as her hearing left her. Her last word was more whispered than spoken, but it held so much emotion that it silenced Beryl’s gloating laugh.

“Sesshomaru.”

8888888888

He would find a way. He would get to his Mate. He would protect her, as he always had and always would. He would get to the Moon.

Just as the air around him turned cold, he froze in his path. The orb vanished to leave him supported by his cloud. His red eyes were locked on the Moon above, watching as the black cloud was dispersed from the Moon. A full Lunar Eclipse followed, and then…

It was then he knew. He knew that she was gone, that his Mate would never again be in his arms.

He should have never let her leave. He should have forced her to stay with him, stay where it was safe.

His heart stopped beating, never to feel warmth or love again. Slowly, he lowered himself back to the Earth in a daze.

This was when the dog demon Sesshomaru, without his heart, became the stone cold Aristocratic Assassin that would instill fear in any who heard his name.

8888888888

END CHAPTER ONE!

Really, 31 pages? Holy smokes… that’s the longest first chapter that I’ve ever written! So… if I keep that up… this will be just two or so more chapters…

I hope that you all enjoy the latest crazy from my muse! Please let me know what you think.  As always, thank you for your continued support!

  
_-Sandreline_

 


	2. Off the Beaten Path

** Yearning for Completion **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Wow, that was an incredible response! Reviews aside on ff, I got lots of PM’s on here and AO3 and kudos! So I wanted to just say thank you. Thank you very much!

 _I also published my second book_! It’s actually a short story… **“Scent of Attraction”** is available exclusively for Amazon Kindle. It’s a werewolf romance. Just search the book title -it’s by me, Karisa Williams. You will also see the link to my other book **“Her Motivation”** , which is the first book in my “Her Legacy” series. I hope you all like it!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Off the Beaten Path**

“This is a bad dream. It’s just a really, really bad dream!” The newly made heroine, Sailor Moon, told herself. “I hate zombies!” She cried as she ran around Osa-P Jewelry store.

Apparently finding out that you are a super hero, like Sailor V, had downsides.

“Agh!” She cried, leaping to the side.

“What are you doing? Get up!” Hissed Luna.

Oh, yeah. The talking cat that gave her super powers.   Personally that seemed more like’ Cat Woman’ than ‘Sailor Moon’ to her, but she would take what she could get.

“I don’t know what to do!” Sailor Moon cried out.

“Use your tiara!” Luna screeched.

“Now you’re mine!” The gray-skinned zombie cried out. The villain leapt forward, claws outstretched like daggers aimed right for her heart.

_“…I will enjoy taking yours!” Snake-like features threatened as red hair billowed around the woman, just before a sword impaled her through the chest._

“What the…” she spoke, a gloved hand going to her forehead. With the blink of an eye, the vision was gone, and the zombie was dangerously close.

“ **Tiara Magic!** ” The Moon Soldier cried out on instinct.

In the nick of time, the zombie Negaverse creature gave a cry and evaporated into a burst of shimmers.

Sailor Moon, vision momentarily forgotten, gave a cheer. “Yes! Take that! You’ve just been Moon Dusted, courtesy of Sailor Moon!”

8888888888

She sobbed, bent over the cushion one of her Scouts had given to her to use, her sobs filling the air of the Control Room. She couldn’t stop witnessing it: the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. The memories came flooding, overpowering, and they put her body on sensory overload. She could feel the sword stabbing her in her chest as if it was still there, making it hard for her to breathe as she cried. She could feel the blood slipping over her skin; but each time she placed a hand there, there was no wound, no blood.

Most of all, she remember the loss of a love, a love far greater than anything she had ever known, who’s face she couldn’t place. Could it be Endymion? She was with him at her death, his body prone on the ruble along her own. Could it be? Was it his death that caused such misery in her?

Possibly, but she wasn’t sure. When she thought of his there was sadness, but not the feeling of devastation she was experiencing. For now, she was too overwhelmed to dwell on it further.

“Princess,” Came a soothing tone. Blonde hair filled the corner of her eye, and Serenity lifted tear-streaked blue eyes to who she now knew was her cousin. “Do you, perhaps, remember me?”

Serenity nodded once. “Of course,” She choked out.

“Then you remember that it was my duty to act as your decoy, to help keep you safe in times of peril.” The Moon Princess only nodded. “I apologize for the deception, but I believed it was needed to be done to keep you safe from Beryl.”

Beryl. The red-headed snake-witch. The one who had killed her in her past life, who took everything from her: her mother, her friends, her kingdom, her lover.

“Where is he?” Princess Serenity asked. She was not quite sure who she was referring to, but she knew that she needed him more than she needed air. The picture was fuzzy, but the male she felt such a connection with did not have short black hair at all.

“We’ll get Endymion back, princess.” Sailor Jupiter swore. “We promise.”

“Yeah,” Sailor Mars agreed with her violet eyes kind. “We’ll protect you, and kick that witch’s butt back to the Negaverse.”

Sailor Mercury nodded. “Don’t worry, we’re here for you.” The genius added.

Yes, they were. However, at this moment that wasn’t quite enough for the Princess.

8888888888

“Serenity,” Darien breathed as he leaned forward.

The silvery blonde was tense in his arms, and forced herself to relax as the prince of Earth leaned towards her. Closing her eyes, she felt her stomach roll at the wrongness of it. It didn’t feel true. Shouldn’t it feel good? Weren’t kisses with your prince charming supposed to have fireworks and make you swoon?

With a tear in the corner of her eye, Serenity turned her head at the last moment. His lips met her cheek. While his eyes showed confusion, hers showed sadness. She couldn’t do it, something just wasn’t right.

 _He_ wasn’t right.

8888888888

She watched him from the back corner, sitting with Rini at the counter of the Crown Arcade. Darien was helping her with her homework, the little girl’s red eyes eagerly taking in the information from the medical student as he went over mathematics. It just didn’t add up to her. Her heart should have been breaking; she did end up crying over it. But… not for the reason that everyone believed.

Shouldn’t she be heartbroken that her Prince had broken up with her, claiming that he doesn’t love her anymore? That he won’t be a slave to their past? She found that she wasn’t, and _that_ is why she cried. How terrible of a person was she, that she actually felt relieved she was no longer dating Darien? She would no longer have to be overly dramatic while proclaiming that she loved him, by clinging to his arm, and being louder than she was comfortable with because that’s what was expected.

Yet, something about this little girl left a pang in her heart, and she felt overcome with the desire to walk over and join them.

Silently standing to exit the booth she occupied, she gracefully walked out the arcade doors without a sound.

Rini had turned at the flash of light bouncing off the silvery-blonde hair, her eyes wide as she took in the face of the young woman who was walking away.

She looked so… lost.

8888888888

Serenity collapsed on the roof, sobbing after Seiya’s declaration. A red rose. It had to be a red rose. Was she not good enough? They had witnessed it; the utopia that they would create together, the life they would create… the child. She had stayed with him because of these reasons; forced herself to love him for these reasons.

Months. She hadn’t heard from him in months. Was he alright? Why wouldn’t get in touch with her, like he promise? Darien swore to her.

After everything she was willing to sacrifice for him, why did he constantly do this to her?

“Am I not good enough?” Seiya’s voice softly sounded across from her.

Blue eyes closed, yet the tears came. As always, when she followed the feeling in her heart an image flooded her mind.

 

Silver hair.

Magenta stripes.

A blue crescent moon.

 

Yet, the rest was still a blur. An agonizingly annoying blur that would never focus.  “I’m sorry,” Serenity told him. No one would truly be good enough for her.  No one but the mystery man from her memories.

8888888888

Sailor Cosmos fell to her knees, panting.

She did it.

Silver hair fell around her, having fallen free from the traditional buns. Her white dress was torn in a few places, but no major damage done otherwise. She had cuts and scrapes along her bare arms and legs, but she slowly stood after catching her breath. Her lower half wobbled, and she wondered for the millionth time why the uniforms came with heels. Leaning slightly on her staff, she looked around at the destruction around her. For the most part, it was just rubble. The setting sun was taking with it the light, slowly surrounding her with darkness.

It was fitting. It matched her mood.

Her cherished friends were gone forever, with no hope of being reborn in the Cauldron. They had offered up their Star Seeds for her, their Light.

Now she was without theirs.

Sailor Cosmos glanced up at the sky. She was now one of the ultimate warriors, the Keeper of Balance. Few things would be denied to her.

Her hands tightened their hold on her staff. “To the Cauldron,” she commanded.

Instantly she appeared at the creation of all life, her uniform instantly perfect once again as the mars on her flesh closed and faded. The Guardian Fairy appeared before her, floating with knowing eyes and hair far longer than even her own. “You come to seek questions you have longed desired to ask, Cosmos.” The Guardian spoke with a kind voice.

Sailor Cosmos nodded, her deep blue eyes hard.

“Then know that what you seek is not in the present, but in the past.” The Guardian gave a soft smile. “Your memories will become crystal clear soon, but you must first venture five hundred years into Japan’s past.”

“What do I seek?” Sailor Cosmos wanted to know.

“The one that your heart remembers, but your mind cannot place.” Came the cryptic answer. “When you were reborn, your memories had been tampered with. At no fault of her own your mother, Queen Selenity, had assumed that your heart belonged to the Earth Prince, and as such your destiny curved onto the wrong path. However, the soul cannot forget its Mate, and so you have never felt complete.”

Sailor Cosmos clutched her staff. “Who is he?”

The Guardian Fairy smiled kindly. “I must abide by the rules set forth by Fate. I am only permitted to give you the first clue to your destination. Five hundred years in Japan’s past.”

“But my kingdom ruled a thousand years ago,” Sailor Cosmos’ voice replied. “Should I not go further back?”

A shake of the head was her answer. “Five hundred years and no more, your Majesty.” There was a pause. “A word of caution for your journey,” the Guardian advised.

Cosmos waited, and so the Guardian Fairy continued. “As the Keeper of Balance, you must take care not to alter the course of events that are meant to be. To anger Chronos, Destiny, or Fate is a path you do not wish to travel. Aside from these three beings, all other forms of power shall pale. This is your gift for your courage and strength of heart.” A kind smile was again sent her way. “Until we meet next, Sailor Cosmos.”

The Lunarian gave a node. “Thank you, Guardian.” Preparing to teleport, she set warning eyes to the fairy. “I can feel _him_ ,” she added. “He is still weak; but until a time as Chaos is reborn, should you need me, just call.”

With a wave of her staff, Sailor Cosmos stepped into the black tear in space and to the past.

8888888888

“Kagome!” InuYasha cried in worry, clawed hands wrapping around her form as she fell over.

The priestess smiled at her Mate as she slowly got the air back in her lungs. “I’m alright. Something…”

The ebony haired woman doubled over again as another pulse shook her soul. “The Well,” she told him. “Something is happening at the Well.”

“Forget about that piece of crap, we need to get you to Kaede.” InuYasha snapped.

“The Well, InuYasha!” The fiery woman barked back, making the white dog ears on the males head press against his head. “Hurry!”

As soon as she began to make her way to the Bone Eater’s well, the soul-turning pulsing stopped.   Upon their arrival, InuYasha set his Mate on her feet, turning furious amber eyes on the strange female standing beside it. “What do ya want, wench?” He growled out.

Kagome gasped as sapphire blue eyes landed on them. The woman before her help such a massive aura of purity that she didn’t think even Midoriko could compare. Furthermore this female looked familiar. “Sailor… Moon?” She asked with hesitation.

A head of silver hair tilted sideways in interest. “I was once called that, yes. I am now known as Sailor Cosmos. You know of me?”

Kagome nodded. “I do, but how did you wind up in the past?”

“The same as you,” she replied, clutching her staff. She was easily able to feel the remnants of frequent time travel on the girl that matched the well she stood beside. “I traveled through a portal.”

“What the hell, you know this crazy broad?” InuYasha huffed at his Mate.

Kagome sighed. “We have got to work on your manners.” She mumbled.

Sailor Cosmos began to gracefully approach them, the end of her cape trailing the lush grass as she glided. That male, he looked like _him_. Similar, but not the same. But the resemblance was not something that she could ignore. “Who are you?” She asked them both.

Kagome answered. “My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my Mate, InuYasha.” She answered.

“Mate…” Sailor Cosmos whispered. The word… she knew it. Something about that word and its meaning trembled inside her. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, well,” Kagome began, looked at the red-clad male beside her for help.

“Feh,” he grumbled. “In human terms she’s my wife, but it’s a much deeper bond. Now,” he continued on, “What are ya doing here?”

Sailor Cosmos watched them for a moment before deciding to answer. “I am looking for something.”

“Then look somewhere else.” InuYasha retorted.

“InuYasha,” Kagome warned.

“Where am I?” Sailor Cosmos asked, cutting off the lover’s quarrel.

Kagome interrupted the half demon’s reply. “You are in Edo, in the year around 1500 or so.” She never did figure out exactly which year, just that it was about 500 or so in the past from her time.

Sailor Cosmos looked around.   She was going to stick out worse than the sun in the sky on a clear day. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her powers and willed her uniform and staff away. Her form glowed silver for just a moment, and when it faded she appeared before the priestess and half demon in a dark blue kimono and silver obi of great quality. Folding her hands in front of her, she gave a single nod of her head and a small smile. “Would you mind if I stay for a little while?” She asked.

InuYasha was a little busy trying to pick his jaw up off the ground, but Kagome was able to snap out of it. “Of course!” She exclaimed happily. “Follow us. We’ll take you to Edo, and you can meet Kaede.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

8888888888

“Lady Serenity! Lady Serenity!” The children of the village cried out as they ran towards her.

The silver haired woman smiled brightly as they approached, waiting for them to catch up with her. The first few weeks in the village had been rather difficult for her, considering that the residents wanted to keep their distance from who they assumed was a demon. Even with assurances from Kagome that she was a hero, they were wary of the newcomer’s abilities. However, that all changed after an attack on the village by a rather terrifying demon that Serenity effortlessly removed, they now believed her to an angel sent from the gods.

Serenity thought it was ironic how close they were to the truth in their assessment.

“Lady Serenity!” One of the little girls asked while tugging on the sleeve of her kimono. “We were wondering if you could tell us another story in the fields!”

“Please?” Another echoed as she tugged on the opposite sleeve. “We want to hear one about princesses.”

“That’s lame,” a boy said. “The good ones are battles with dragons and demons!”

“And adventure!” A second boy added.

Serenity let out a tinkling laugh. “I assume all of your parents are aware of your request to leave the village boundary?” She asked.

“They know you’ll protect us!” Several of them grinned proudly in unison. They had an unwavering faith in her that warmed the Lunarian’s heart.

“I don’t know…” Serenity teased, tapping one finger on her chin in a teasing tone.

“Pleeeeeease?” They all begged.

“Oh, alright.” She caved with a smile. “Just remember to listen to what I say.”

“Yay!” They cheered, several of the children marching in circles around her.

Waving to villagers farming as they passed, they journeyed to a clearing just passed the fields, where the village was still in view and the children could play without disturbing the farmers. A few of the girls ran ahead to grab handfuls of flowers to make crowns with. The two youngest members of the party were each holding one of Serenity’s hands as they walked at a slower place to their spot. When they reached their destination, Serenity pulled out a large blanket and spread it out on the ground for them to sit on. The children were delighted at the show of magic, several of them making gleeful noises as they took their places on the blanket.

“Now, let’s see,” Serenity began as the youngest girl climbed into her lap. “You wanted a story about princesses, but also one of adventures and beasts?” She asked. “I think I know the perfect one.”

“Tell us, tell us!” They cried with their eyes eagerly riveted to her form.

The Lunarian let out a tinkling laugh. “Very well. This is the story of ‘Beauty and the Beast’,” she began, pulling the colorfully illustrated Disney book from her sub-space pocket. The children gave another cry of joy; they never ceased to be amazed at her powers, or the objects that she had in her possession. They loved story time the most because of the pictures that showed them what happened in her tales.

Serenity eagerly began the tale, holding the book to show the children the illustrations as she read, changing her voice to keep them entertained as she read different character’s parts. Come the end of the story, most of the children had a new favorite story, and several of the boys began acting out what they would do if they were the Beast, fighting off the wolves or Gaston.

Serenity laughed as they played, assisting the girls with weaving flowers together for crowns.  She enjoyed her time with the children, who were always so happy and full of light; they represented the possibilities of tomorrow, and she wanted to keep their lights bright.

The ground shook slightly beneath them, giving Serenity pause. The children had not noticed it yet, and the Lunarian wondered if it was just a small earthquake. They were common in Japan, after all.

Just as she relaxed and once more began to weave the flowers, another shock ran below her, this time much stronger. The children screamed and ran towards her, and she rose to her feet.

In the distance, the fear-filled scream of a child echoed in the air.

Serenity turned towards the village children. After making sure all of them were accounted for, she lifted a glowing hand and created Saturn’s Shield. “All of you stay here and don’t move.” She ordered as her clothing glowed and she became Sailor Cosmos. “You’ll be safe until I return.”

Without waiting for an answer, white wings appeared on her back and the warrior was in the air.

The children couldn’t wait to tell their parents about _that._

8888888888

So there is chapter 2! Please take a look at my note at the top. I hope you all enjoyed!

_~Sandreline_


	3. Meeting Again

** Yearning for Completion **

**By:** _Sandreline Moon_

Hello everyone! I am so grateful for all of your enthusiastic reviews on this story! I am so glad that all of you are enjoying it. So, as you have all been eagerly waiting, here is the chapter where they finally meet again!

I published a short story! Go to Amazing and check out “Scent of Attraction” by Karisa Williams! You will also find a link to the first book of a 3 books series, “Her Motivation”. Thank you!

 

**Chapter 3: Meeting Again**

White feathered wings flapped as the cosmic warrior soared closer to the screams. She could tell that it was a younger girl from the screams, and it was growing more petrified each time the cry sounded out.

Sailor Cosmos broke through the tree line just in time to see a crazed, very ugly demon move to lunge towards a young girl in an orange checkered kimono. The girl let out one last scream as she crossed her arms over her face. Without hesitation, Sailor Cosmos landed in front of the girl, sending out a blast of pure silver power from her staff.

The demon didn't even have time to react to the newcomer as it dissolved into dust. Making sure that there were no additional threats in the area, Sailor Cosmos turned to the still screaming child behind her. Willing her staff away, the Lunarian knelt and gentle touched the girls arm.

The screaming stopped, and wide brown eyes turned to her savior. While she had been expecting silver hair, her protector was not who she assumed it should be. In the place of her Lord was a woman of remarkable beauty, wearing a dress that reminded her of Lady Kagome's old clothes. But what caught the young girl's attention the most was the pair of angel wings on the woman's back.

"Pretty..."

Sailor Cosmos let her blue eyes roam the young child, inspecting for injuries and her general state of health. "Are you alright, little one?" Her soothing tone rang out.

"Rin is fine," the small girl replied softly, still clearly in awe at the woman before her.

Sailor Cosmos let out a soft chuckle. Standing, she extended a pale hand to help the girl to her feet. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

The young girl's eyes widened as the white wings faded before her eyes, to be replaced by a flowing cape at her savior's shoulders. _Wow,_ the child thought. "Rin is not alone!" She smiled warmly. "Rin was picking flowers with Master Jaken, but Rin must have wandered away. That's when the demon appeared."

"Well, Rin," Sailor Cosmos spoke with a small smile, still holding the girl's hand. "How about we find this Master Jaken of yours? He must be worried."

"Actually," Rin smiled, "there's a village nearby that we were making our way to. Can we go there? Rin is sure Master Jaken will go there!"

"You mean Kaede's village?" She asked.

"Yes!" Rin cheered. "You know it?"

She nodded. "I am staying there myself."

"So you know Master InuYasha and Lady Kagome!" Rin smiled.

"I do," she confirmed with a warm smile. The young girl reminded her of herself when she was younger, very warm and full of life. "I'll take you there." With the will of a thought, her transformation faded, returning her to the rich kimono she had been wearing previously.

Rin gasped. "Magic!" She cheered. "You must be a goddess!"

"My name is Serenity," she smiled warmly. "Come on; first, we have to get the village children. I left them in the field when I heard your screams."

Rin smiled warmly and nodded, not letting go of the woman's hand as they made their way through the woods. It was not far, and Rin enjoyed staring at her in admiration.

"So Rin," Serenity began. "How do you know InuYasha and Kagome?"

"Master InuYasha is my Lord's brother!" She cheered. "Rin stays in the village most of the year with Lady Kaede, and they watch out for me."

"Ah, I see." Serenity replied with a smile. "It sounds like you adore your Lord." She complimented.

"Rin does!" She answered with a cheerful cry. "Lord Sesshomaru is the strongest demon around! He takes very good care of Rin!"

The name gave her pause, something in her chest giving a painful pang. However, she didn't have time to ponder it as the cries from the other children met them as they approached.

"Rin!" Some of the children cheered, smiling brightly. With a small smile and a wave of her hand, Serenity dispersed the shield protecting her charges so they could approach. They ran forward to meet the pair in the middle of the meadow, cheering and welcoming the whole way.

"Rin, you're back!" One of the little girls squealed.

"Lady Serenity is amazing! She saved Rin!" Another whispered in a tone of awe.

"Was it a big, scary demon?" One of the boys asked.

"Did it have a weapon?" Another inquired.

Serenity laughed over all the noise. "I think we've all had enough excitement for today," she told the group surrounding her. "Let's get back to the village. It's almost time for lunch, anyway." She added.

They returned to the village as they left, only with an extra charge. Kagome saw them coming, and gave a wave of her arm over her head. "Rin!" She greeted the familiar arrival.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin smiled, running up to the priestess.

"Welcome back," Kagome smiled as she returned the enthusiastic hug that was given. "Where is your usual posse?" She asked while looking up at Serenity as she arrived, the other children running off to their parents.

"Rin doesn't know," the orange-clad girl answered. "Rin was picking flowers with Master Jaken, and lost him. Lady Serenity saved Rin from a demon!"

Kagome looked up with worry. "A demon? I didn't sense anything!"

Serenity held up a hand in dismissal. "We were a bit of a ways off, and it was a very low-level demon." The silver-haired woman smiled reassuringly, and Kagome knew better to doubt her.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru is not going to be very happy." Kagome frowned. "Come on; let's go eat while we wait for him to arrive."

"I won't argue with food!" Serenity grinned as Rin once more took her hand, both of them following the priestess to Kaede's hut.

As Kagome and Rin had expected, the familiar squawking of the toad demon soon filled their ears as Sesshomaru's steward howled for Rin. "Rin!" His voice graveled on their ears. "Where are you, you stupid girl?"

Kagome sighed, not missing the eye twitch of the silver-haired woman across from her at the words. "That would be Jaken."

Serenity looked appalled. " _That's_ your Master Jaken?" She turned to ask the small girl at her side.

"Yes!" With a smile she stood and moved to Kaede's doorway. "Here I am, Master Jaken!"

Serenity almost gagged when the toad demon came through the door. "You foolish girl, how dare you run off? Do you know what our Lord would do to me if anything happened to you?" Rin smiled as she allowed the toad to get comfortable, moving to sit beside Serenity once more while ignoring him. "Who are you, wench?" The beady eyed creature asked as he realized there was another person in the room.

Rin opened her mouth to answer, but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. Serenity had a twinkle in her blue eyes that Rin knew would be entertaining, so she just watched to see what would happen.

The Lunarian turned dark blue eyes on the toad; his arms were wrapped around a ghastly looking staff. "Do you always speak to Rin as you are now?" She asked with a calm tone.

"It's no concern of yours!" Jaken snapped.

"Where I am from, when one behaves as an unruly child, they get a _time out_." Raising her pale hand to her lips, she held it out as if she was giving a kiss. However, when she blew, a cold mist flew towards Jaken. The toad demon did not have time to react; he was literally frozen in time.

Rin and Kagome watched in amazement, both of their eyes wide. It was just for a split second before Kagome let out a roaring laugh, folding over her stomach as she belted out her mirth. "That's...hilar...so funny...ah!" The priestess laughed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Is Master Jaken alright?" Rin asked.

Serenity gave a wave of her hand. "He's fine, I just froze him. He’s completely aware of what is going on around him. I'll release him in a few minutes, once he’s learned his lesson."

Rin stood and walked over to the toad, decided to poke his head to test it. Sure enough, nothing happened.  

"Wow," Rin stated.

Kagome's laughter was finally calming. "I can't tell you how badly he deserves it." The priestess told Serenity. "Sometimes I think even Sesshomaru wonders why he puts up with him. After literally being stepped on a hundred times, you would think he'd learn."

Serenity exuded an air of innocence as she sipped her tea. "I'm sure he'll learn _very_ quickly."

Kagome burst into laughter again.

8888888888

Serenity stepped out of Kaede's hut, letting the flap fall behind her as she basked in the moonlight. Rin had fallen asleep not that long ago, but the toad's snoring was grating on Serenity's nerves. Since becoming Cosmos, she had found that she no longer needed to sleep each night, and she was restless just sitting in the hut. Besides, she was a creature of the night.

The moon was full, and Serenity wasted no time enjoying it. Making her way out of the village, she turned towards the Bone Eater's Well.

Her eyes focused on the sky above. If there was one thing to be said, it was this: her venture to the past was worth it, simply to gaze at the sky. She had never known so many stars were in the sky having lived in Tokyo; all of the lights from the city would cancel out their shine.

Now, however, they glittered in the sky like a million diamonds. Hew new powers allowed her to feel each and every one them; their evolving states, the births of new stars.

Her own star was the largest, shining brightly like a spotlight upon her. The Lunarian took a deep breath of air as she walked, having no fear for any danger. After all, she was now one of the strongest beings in the universe. Her new friends had all confirmed that they had never felt anything like her energy before; she hoped other potential threats would as well, because then she could avoid the hassle of confrontation.

She reached the clearly that housed the well, walking soundlessly as she approached the wooden rails. She could still feel the lingering magic that allowed Kagome to travel through time, and she touched it tenderly.

Looking around to make sure that she wasn't being watched, Serenity moved to sit on the grass. She closed her eyes and concentrated her powers, focusing on Pluto. A black tear in space appeared, creating a connection to her and where she was from.

"Luna, Artemis." She summoned.

A black and white feline with matching marks on their heads leapt through, the portal closing behind them. "It's about time; we've been waiting for an hour." The male voice spoke.

Serenity opened her eyes and smiled. "They don't exactly have clocks here, Artemis." She smiled as she picked up Luna, hugging her advisor to her chest. "I've missed you both. Is everything taken care of?"

"It is," Luna answered, purring as she rubbed her cheek on her charge. "The memories have all been erased for the families of the scouts, and Motoki."

"Thank you," Serenity whispered. "I just know everyone wouldn't want their families to worry."

"We know." Artemis added. "So...we're really staying here? In the feudal era?"

Serenity laughed. "I promise you'll have all the milk and fish that you want, don't worry."

"He's more concerned about the lack of technology and the abundance of danger." Luna corrected.

"Aw," Serenity cooed. "Don't worry, my little kitty. I'll protect you."

Artemis huffed as his wife laughed.

8888888888

The next day, InuYasha was not pleased at all to discover Serenity’s new companions. Though Serenity and Kagome had a ball at his reaction to learning they could speak. Luna was quick to correct his atrocious behavior in front of Rin, and Serenity was glad that she was no longer the only one under the feline’s watchful eye.

Serenity found herself with some rare alone time, and she took to walking the parameter of the village. She had a few flowers tucked around the buns of her head, courtesy of Rin, and she wondered if she would ever tire of the fresh air.

On the Moon Kingdom, she had longed for this planet. The air was clean, of course, but her birthplace did not have the fresh breeze that was filtered by trees, or the blue oceans to add crispness to the air. It’s why she had always longed for this planet.

Serenity approached what Kagome informed her was the God Tree. She could feel the aura of time around this tree just as easily as the well that stood not too far off. Stepping forward, she placed a pale hand on its bark, letting the Earth’s magic course through her.

“Who are you?”

With a gasp Serenity looked over her shoulder, blue eyes wide at the demon that was able to sneak up on her. His voice was deep and alluring, and for a moment she felt her heart stop.

When her blue eyes landed on his gold ones, she saw his narrow. With a snarl he leapt at her, claws prickling the flesh of her throat as he held her against the tree. She winced, surprised by the power this demon so easily kept hidden as her feet dangled above the ground. “ _Imposter_.” He snarled at her, his eyes bleeding red.

With a cry, her form glowed silver, and the demon was thrown back several meters. Serenity landed on her feet, breathing heavy as she placed a glowing hand to heal her damaged trachea. “What the Hades is your problem?” She spoke, sending a glare to her attacker. It was then that she got a good look at him; long hair similar to her own was accented by magenta markings along his cheeks. He wore a formal kimono that spoke of wealth, but the crescent moon on his brow gave away his identity.

However, something about this demon was much more familiar to her than just knowing he was related to InuYasha.

“You must be Lord Sesshomaru,” She spoke, her hands returning to her sides as she finished healing herself. “With how Rin speaks of you, I expected you to have with better decorum.”

“This Sesshomaru will not ask again: who are you?” His words were more growled than spoken, and Serenity could visibly see the pure power swirling around his form. What had him so ticked off? Did she do something?

“My name is Serenity.” She answered.

“ _Liar_.” He snarled. “Who are you?”

The Lunarian huffed, her chest puffing out in indignation. “I believe I know who I am, demon. How dare you call me a liar?”

Sesshomaru took a few menacing steps forward. “Do not belay what I know for fact. The woman you impersonate perished five hundred years ago. For daring to tarnish her image, you will die by my hands.”

Blue eyes were wide in fright as a green whip came toward her with blinding speed. If she had been anyone other than herself, she would have perished. She summoned Saturn’s power to create a shield, something nagging at her memory. That attack was very familiar.

Wait, did he say he somehow knew her?

“Stop!” Serenity cried out, holding up a pale hand. “What are you talking about?” He did not respond. Instead, the demon lord stood there completely composed, aside from his blazing red eyes. “How do you know about the Moon Kingdom?”

This seemed to catch the demon off guard, and his eyes slowly became golden once more. “How do you know of such a place?” He inquired with a harsh tone.

“It was my home.” She answered honestly.

“Hn,” He replied, eyes narrowing once more. “You do look like her, but not exactly. Your hair is a different color.”

“Well, it would help if I knew what you were talking about.” Placing her hands on her hips, she gave a frown. “As far as I know, only my mother and I wore our hair like this. It is a royal Lunarian custom. So if someone was wearing my family’s traditional style, I have a right to know.”

“The princess, Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.”

She froze. How did this demon know who she was? She used to sneak away to Earth, yes. However, she had no memories of this demon. “Do I…” her words were whispered as she continued, “… know you?”

Slowly, Sesshomaru approached the woman, and she let her shield fall. When he finally stood just inches from her, she looked up into his face that was illuminated by the sun.

 

Silver hair.

Magenta stripes.

A blue crescent moon.

 

“You,” she whispered in awe, just before her world went black.

 

8888888888

So… short and sweet. What do you think? I hope you like it!!!!

_~Sandreline_


	4. History

** Yearning for Completion **

**By:** _Sandreline_

-have Guardian Venus appear, confirming to Sesshomaru that Serenity is one and the same, but she needs time to sort out her memories

 

Hello everyone! I can’t believe how popular this is – thank you so very much! If you like it, please go to Amazon and type in “Her Motivation” or “Scent of Attraction” by K. Williams. They are my original published works, and I would appreciate the support! I’m sure you will like them.

On to the story!

**Chapter 4:History**

Serenity let out a moan, her closed eyes clenching tight as a pale hand came up to hold her head. “What hit me?” She grumbled out as she slowly opened her eyes.

“It’s about time your woke up!” Came a squeaky voice that was the last thing she wanted to hear. Her head throbbed at the sound. “You’ve already dared disgrace my Lord by…”

His words were cut off as Serenity gave a wave of her hand, once more freezing the toad in time. Apparently, he still hadn’t learned his lesson.

“Are you alright?” Kagome asked from beside the silver haired woman.

The Lunarian slowly sat up as the fog in her mind began to clear. “How did I end up in Kaede’s hut?”

“Feh, you passed out. The bastard brought you here.” InuYasha grumbled from behind his Mate, though he had to admit he was worried. “Did he hurt you? ‘Cuz I’ll kill him.”

“InuYasha,” Kagome hissed.

Serenity gently lowered her hand from her head and turned towards the half demon. “Who?” She asked.

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Kagome answered, passing her a cup of tea. “He brought you here.”

Her body glowed silver for a moment, and Serenity slowly repeated the name. “Sesshomaru…” she tested.

A throbbing was felt at the corner of her neck and collarbone, and she unconsciously reached up a hand to rub it. Her body gave off another silver pulse. “Sesshomaru…” She repeated, looking down at her hand that wasn’t rubbing her neck. Why was that happening?

InuYasha scowled. “Would you stop doing that?” He snapped.

Serenity looked up, genuinely confused. “I’m not doing it on purpose! I don’t know what’s going on!”

The flap to the hut opened to reveal the demon lord in question, who walked in as regal as ever. His golden eyes landed on the silver-haired female and remained there, not caring at all for the other occupants of the room.

The Lunarian monarch felt her breath hitch and her body glowed pulsed silver once more; only this time, all were shocked to see Sesshomaru’s aura respond by pulsing back in reply. It wasn’t hostile, but welcoming. It was warm, and felt like comfort.

“You,” Serenity repeated with wide blue eyes. She didn’t understand what was going on, but something inside her was almost drawing her towards the demon.

“Everyone, leave.” Sesshomaru’s deep voice timbered out. He had directed his words to everyone, but his gaze did not waver from her own.

“What?” InuYasha’s growl sounded out. “You can’t just barge in here and spit out orders, Sesshomaru!”

Kagome grabbed her Mate’s arm, her eyes shifted between her brother-in-law and her new friend. “Come on, Inu.”

The half demon sputtered as his Mate pulled him from the room. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Kagome! That bast…” his words faded as the priestess pulled him outside and away.

The Lunarian stared at the demon that stood before her, his rather intimidating form taking her in. “It’s you.” His voice rumbled.

Something about his the way it sounded, the seductive timber or the way his mouth moved, caused little shivers of pleasure to tingle down her spine.   “I don’t understand,” the cosmic warrior whispered. “How do I know you? Why don’t I remember? What’s going on?”

“Hn,” the demon replied. “Such answers are beyond this Sesshomaru. I intend to find them.”

“Sesshomaru,” she whispered again, and once more her body pulsed silver. She watched with wide eyes as his aura responded in kind, meeting in a soft caress between the two.

“ _Perhaps I can help,_ ” a familiar voice spoke as Serenity’s brow glowed.   From her chest, the Silver Crystal sprang forth, and a miniature hologram version of her cousin appeared.

“Sailor Venus,” Sesshomaru greeted.

“ _Nay, I am not she_.” The small image replied. “ _Sailor Venus is no more, her Star Seed now residing inside her Majesty. I am Guardian Venus_ ,” the small form introduced. “ _However, I do contain her memories, and therefore can assist you_.”

“Venus,” Serenity’s eyes softened on her cousin’s form, tears prickling the corner of her eyes.

The Guardian turned to her, a small smile on her face. “ _You shouldn’t be sad, Majesty_.” The figure encouraged, knowing the reason for her tears. “ _What Guardian Cosmos told at the Cauldron was true. At her passing, your mother, Queen Serenity, used the Crystal to grant you a life where she wished you happiness with your love. However, since you had kept your Mating a secret, at no fault of her own she sent you on a path for heartache_.”

“Mate…” Serenity whispered the word as her eyes widened, and she looked past the holographic figure to the demon watching her with calm features. Despite his cool, his golden eyes burned with an unknown emotion.

“ _Yes_ ,” Guardian Venus continued. “ _The bond that runs so deep that even being reborn and your memories altered, your heart and soul could not forget. It is why you always see his face. Why you couldn’t connect with the Prince of Earth_.” At his mention, the demon growled, but the miniature Venusian ignored the sound. “ _So I am here to help guide you to your true memories_.”

“How?” Serenity asked.

The small image smiled. “ _Renew the bond. Then all will be well once more_.” Without waiting for an answer, the image faded away, and her crystal returned inside her body.

“Venus,” Serenity whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as she forced herself to not cry.

The sound of silk moving filled her ears, and she felt Sesshomaru’s form kneel beside her. Slowly looking up, blue met gold. She could lose herself forever in his eyes, so vibrant they were.

Sesshomaru was using every ounce of control that he had to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around the woman that filled his every sense. Her scent, her form; everything was the same. It really was his Mate, returned to him by the Fates. He needed no more proof. He would do as the Guardian instructed, and have his Mate by his side, as she should have been these last five centuries.  “Can you walk?” He asked her.

Serenity blinked at him in surprise. That’s what he had to say to her, after everything they just learned? If she could walk? “Yes.” She answered.

“Come.” Rising to his feet, he held out a clawed hand. Slowly, Serenity placed her own in his, allowing him to pull her to the floor. He guided her out of the hut, his fingers wrapping around her own, pleased that she had not pulled it away. “This one would like a walk, and speak with you in private.”

Serenity allowed him to lead her away, the villagers they passed unable to do anything by stop and stare in surprise as they passed. It felt so familiar to her, so right. Never once did she think to argue.

Both figures had long ago forgotten about the frozen-in-time Jaken back in the hut.

“What happened, the night of the attack?” Sesshomaru asked once they left the village boundary.

Serenity looked down, innately trusting the gorgeous demon to guide her safely. “I tried to leave.   I was trying to get to Earth. I didn’t know Beryl had placed a barrier around the Moon palace to prevent anyone leaving; she trapped everyone. It was annihilation.” Her eyes closed. “She found me. Prince Endymion threw himself in front of me, sacrificing himself. I remember seeing Beryl coming toward me, and feeling the sword go through my chest…”

Sesshomaru let out a growl, the hand not holding her own clenching as his claws pierced his palm. The sound stunned the Lunarian, who looked up startled at his reaction. “Lord Sesshomaru?”

The demon took a moment to calm himself. “My apologies,” he told her. “Your death is something that I still have not recovered from.”

Serenity felt a pang in her chest even as her heart warmed at his words. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, looking up at him. The markings on his cheeks were jagged, but no less attractive. She couldn’t help how mesmerized by him that she was, having finally seen his face in person. “Kagome and InuYasha told me a Mating is far deeper than a human marriage. Having to go through that, alone and for so long… I’m sorry.”

A clawed hand rose to cup her cheek, and on instinct she left her face lean into his touch. This seemed to please the demon before her as his markings once more became neat. “Hn,” he told her. “This Sesshomaru shall be fine, now that you have returned.”

“Sesshomaru?” She asked after they simply stared at each other for several moments. “How did we meet?”

Sesshomaru took her hand once more, giving a gentle tug to signal to continue their walk. She fell into step beside him. “I shall tell you.”

8888888888

BAM! Another chapter for you for the weekend. I hope you all liked it!!!! More to come soon!

_-Sandreline_

 


	5. Walk Down Memory Lane

** Yearning for Completion: **

**By:** Sandreline

 

Hello, everyone! Here is yet another chapter for this story! I am not drawing this one out like my others, it will be short and sweet. I'd say we are about at the halfway point, if not passed it. I hope you all continue to enjoy it!

**Chapter 5: Walk Down Memory Lane**

The newly reunited pair continued on their walk, Serenity feeling at ease with her arm wrapped around Sesshomaru's as he led the way.

"So...?" Serenity began, looking up at the demon at her side.  He had told her that he would tell her how they met, but so far he had remained quiet.

She barely noticed the small quirk of the corner of his mouth as the demon tried to keep his facial features stoic. She truly had not changed much. "Hn," He responded. "You escaped your home to come visit the Earth," he told her. "It was upon your first night that this Sesshomaru found you."

"So it was love at first sight?" The Lunarian asked. She could believe that.

"Hardly," the demon corrected. "You arrived on my lands on the night of the full moon, and therefore this Sesshomaru was in my true form."

Her slightly confused gaze and the slight tilt of her head was a sight that Sesshomaru has missed greatly; he had always fondly thought of his little Mate's habit to be very canine like. "Your true form? I don't understand..." Serenity answered him.

"As a full demon, and a powerful ruling lord, I have the ability to take on a human appearance. However, my true form is that of my heritage."

Serenity stood still as a foggy image appeared in her mind's eyes. The markings were clear as day, but she knew the image was true. "A dog," she whispered so faintly even he had trouble hearing. Her next words were louder as her confidence increased, and the image became a little clearer. "A large, white dog."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he gave a single nod. "Yes." Perhaps it would not be so difficult to have her true memories surface from the altered ones.

Moving to stand before him, she took the clawed hand of the arm she had been holding and held it with both of hers. Dark blue eyes looked up into his golden ones with a gaze that showed both excitement and determination. "Show me."

Sesshomaru allowed one eyebrow to arch up, rather surprised at her request. He would oblige, of course, for his Mate would have whatever she desired. However, it was still a curious request. "On one condition," his stated.

His deep voice rumbled when he spoke, and Serenity felt shivers of desire flow through her form. "What?"

The powerful demon let the barest of smiles stretch his lips. His long forgotten somewhat-playful nature was slipping through the long forgotten cracks, having been buried when the Moon Kingdom fell. "You shall grant this Sesshomaru his request."

"And that request would be?" Serenity asked with an arched eyebrow of her own.

"That is not a part of the bargain. You must agree to grant it, or I shall not show you." This time the corner of his mouth stretched into an obvious smirk.

Serenity gave a soft scowl. "It's dangerous to agree to something when you don't know the full terms; but, very well." The Lunarian answered.

"You may wish to step away from this Sesshomaru," he recommended to his little Mate as he allowed his energy to swell around him.

Her eyes widened as she quickly back peddled away from the silver haired Adonis, the massive force of his power wrapped around him like a cloak. She hadn't been expecting it to be so... powerful. It was massive, and she actually had to force herself to remain calm. If it had been anyone else, Serenity would have actually felt fear; however, she knew he would never harm her. Something inside of her found it resolute, that she would forever be safe at his side.

Demonic energy swirled around Sesshomaru's form, his hair floating and his eyes bleeding red. The stripes became jagged as his bones began to pop, and his face elongated. It was only for a moment before his power blocked her view of his form, and it took to the sky and expanded. Forcing herself to remain on her feet as her head tilted back further and further, and her eyes continued up and up.   Serenity's breath caught in her throat and her heart thudded at the vision before her.

It was amazing. He was regal and imposing, truly a fearful sight to behold. Massive was not a description large enough to portray his size, which clearly reflected the level of power that he housed inside his form. Sesshomaru was truly a demon of incredible power, and she was in awe in spite of herself. Across all the galaxies that she had visited, she doubted she had met a being that had impeccable control over such colossal power.

A large nose lowered to the ground before her, taking in her scent. The streamers of her hair bent in the breeze he created, and she gave a soft giggle before the giant nose gave her a playful shove. Of course, this resulted in her being pushed on her rump, and she looked up with mock outrage. "Prince!" She cried out in indignation.

It was reflex to call out that name, and she froze. Sesshomaru's head tilted to the side as she looked up at him like with wide eyes. "Where did that come from?" She asked herself as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "That's what I called you, wasn't it?" She spoke again, louder this time for him to hear. "I'm right, aren't I? I remember..." Placing a pale hand on her head, she didn't even think about getting up off the ground. Everything was slowly becoming more clear. Slowly, but surely.

Sesshomaru's energy swirled around him again, and he appeared before her in his human form as he knelt over her. "Serenity?" His deep voice rumbled.

The Lunarian looked up at him, the crescent mark on her brow giving a slight glow. "I remember..." she whispered. "You saved me, from the bandits. I started sneaking to Earth every night to see you, and we would take walks... and..." she winced, closing her eyes tight. She was getting a migraine.

Strong arms wrapped under her knees and back, effortlessly lifting her from the ground against his chest as Sesshomaru moved to a tree. Setting himself on the ground, Serenity molded herself to his chest as his arms held her to him in his lap. "It has been far too long since this Sesshomaru has held my Mate," he spoke, his nose going to her hair. "I never believed I would have such a pleasure again."

Serenity took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and instead got his scent. It was masculine, powerful, and familiar. It soothed the pain in her head instantly. "It's finally becoming clear," she whispered in relief, feeling as if the weight of the Moon was removed from her shoulders. "My whole life, I've seen your face, knowing you but never recognizing you. Always missing you, but never finding you."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her hair. "I understand." He did. When he lost her, he almost lost his will to live. His beast had taken over, and it took his Father and every solider in their compound to finally restrain him when he went on a rampage. He had never been the same after that. He didn't have anything to love or life for, he didn't have anything to protect. When he met Rin, she had reminded him so much of his Moon Princess that despite his intentions, the small human girl found a way in.

Now, she was back. His little Mate was returned to him, and she would never leave his side again, not if he had anything to say about it.

Sesshomaru blinked, shaken out of his thoughts by a sound he had not heard in five hundred years. Looking down, he noticed that Serenity had slowly drifted off to sleep, her fingers clenched in the lapels of his haori, her head tucked under his chin. His eyes softened as the sound came again. It was a soft snore, a cute little button sound from her slightly parted lips. His arms tightened around her for a moment before he relaxed against the tree at his back, letting his Mate take her nap against his person as he make sure danger was kept away.

When she woke, they would head back to the village; and soon, he would renew their Mating.

8888888888

So... I know it's short, but I need to go eat something. I wanted to have a chapter posted for you... I still have a few hours to waste this afternoon - maybe you'll get a second update later today! Haha. Thank you everyone!

Remember to go to Amazon and check out my published works! I would appreciate it!  
~ _Sandreline_

 


	6. Repairing the Damage

** Yearning for Completion **

**By:** _Sandreline_

 

Hello everyone! I am so glad that you have all been enjoying my story, and apologize for the long wait. I had a DBZ/SM one shot that entered my mind, and I couldn’t write anything else until I got it out. Thank you so much for all of your support! Don’t forget to check out my published books for KINDLE on Amazon! See my profile or other chapter notes for more information.

 

**Chapter 6: Repairing the Damage**

InuYasha growled as he folded his arms into his sleeves. “Why is that bastard constantly around now?”

His Mate gave a sigh. “InuYasha,” she practically pleaded.

The half demon let his ears press to the top of his head. “Sorry Kagome, but I can’t stand it! He’s so…so…”

“What?” The priestess asked while looking at her Mate. The red-clad half demon was clearly pouting as he propped himself on the fence while she gathered a few herbs into her basket. Standing, she balanced the basket on her hip with her left arm and moved over to his side.

“He’s acting funny!” InuYasha finally huffed.

Kagome let out a belt of laughter. “Is that what this is about?” She asked. Her other half grumbled as a slight color of embarrassment covered his cheeks. “Oh, Inu,” She smiled softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Love can make people change.”

“Yeah, well,” he argued, “I don’t like it. It’s weird.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Would you rather he go back to trying to kill you every two minutes?”

“No!” InuYasha snapped.

“Then stop complaining! Personally, I hold no grudge for Sesshomaru, and I actually feel sorry for the guy. I mean, look what he went through! No wonder he was so heartless before – it had literally broken.” Kagome pointed point.

The half demon turned amber eyes across the garden, letting his gaze once more land on Serenity and his older half brother. Said older half brother was walking beside his new friend, _holding her hand._ As if that was not freaky enough, he would actually let out traces of a _smile_ when Serenity would look up at him.

“I think you’re just jealous.” Kagome teased gently.

“What?” InuYasha sputtered. “What the hell makes you think that?”

Kagome let her right hand go up to massage the closes ear. “Because the little boy inside of you always wanted affection from his big brother and never got it.” She gave her Mate a chaste kiss. “You know, Rin told me he is much more open now. Maybe you should talk to him? You might just get that brotherly affection you’ve always wanted.”

“Feh,” he replied, though his amber eyes looked fondly down at his own Mate. “Hell might freeze over.”

Kagome laughed, placing her hand in his clawed one. “Ok, so maybe not. But I wouldn’t hurt to try.”

8888888888

The past few days had been almost like a dream. Everything was so clear now, she remembered it all! When she had woken up from her nap, it was like everything just clicked.

The Lunarian looked up into the face of her Mate. He looked almost the same. He was even taller now, and his features were more harsh than she remembered, but considering what he had gone through she was not very surprised.

The newly reunited couple had spent the last few days playing catch up. She told him about her life since she was reborn, and he told her of what had transpired in the last 500 years. She had been saddened to hear of the fate of her father-in-law, but was happy that Sesshomaru was not entirely alone.

“InuYasha seems like he looks up to you,” Serenity pointed out. They were out in the woods, Rin gathering flowers in the field before them. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree, one leg bent at the knee. She was between his legs, her back pressed to his chest as her hands rested on the arm that was around her waist.

“Hn,” he replied as he took a deep inhale of her scent. He was still to believe that she was truly with him again, and took reassurance when he could.

“I mean it.” Serenity tilted her head to the side and up, meeting his lowered gaze. “The history that the two of you have is so sad. I know InuYasha would have wanted nothing more than to have you accept him. His big brother is the strongest demon alive."

The corner of his lips twitched in a smirk. “There are regrets this one has made in regards to the half breed, yes. However, the past cannot be changed.”

“I know,” She answered honestly. If she could, she would travel even further back in time to be with him, now that she remembered. However, the Guardian Cauldron’s words rang in her ears each time the tempting thought entered her mind. “However, the doesn’t mean they have to have a negative impact on the future.”

Sesshomaru gazed fondly down at his Mate. “You truly have not changed.   You are more battle hardened that this one would prefer, but your heart is still just a pure.”

Serenity blushed. “I try.”

“Hn,” he answered before claiming her lips with his own.

Rin’s cheering pulled them apart. They gazed at each other for another moment, before turning to the young woman. “What is it, Rin?” Serenity asked with a smile as the brunette bounced over to them.

Rin was glowing with glee. “I am just so very happy for my Lord and Lady!”

Serenity blushed, and Sesshomaru let another rumble escape. “Thank you, Rin.” His deep voice spoke. “Come, we should return to the village. The hour grows late.”

Both females in his company let out whines of protest, to which he quickly ended with a stern gaze to both. As the made their way back to the village, Serenity and Rin shared a secretive smile; both were aware that the intimidating demon in their presence was wrapped around their fingers.

8888888888

“Oy, Sesshomaru!” InuYasha called as they approached Kaede’s hut.

“Hello InuYasha!” Both Serenity and Rin greeted.

The demon chose not to respond until his relation was before him. Something was off about the boy’s demeanor. It was almost as if he was anxious for something. “Yes?”

Oh, he was definitely nervous about something. InuYasha fidgeted on his feet. “I need to talk to you.”

If it was not below him, Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes. “Such manners.” He commented.

Serenity shook her head, intending to stop the fight before it began. “We’ll leave you to be. Rin, I think Kaede needs help with dinner.”

“That sounds like fun!” Rin replied with a smile, taking her new mother-figure’s hand and pulling her away.

“Only because you haven’t tasted my cooking yet…” Both dogs heard the Lunarian mumbled as they walked away.

“Well?” Sesshomaru questions when InuYasha continued to remain silent after several lengths of time.

“Feh, not here. Come on.” InuYasha told his older half sibling before taking off in the direction of the God Tree.

Sesshomaru decided to humor him, effortlessly keeping up and standing before the renowned tree. “If you have something to say, say it.” Sesshomaru supplied as he quickly grew bored. He did not like to be away from Serenity now that she had returned to him.

“Look,” The half demon began. “This isn’t exactly easy, you know! We’ve never exactly had a sibling relationship, let alone a good relationship at all. So give me a second, damn it!”

Sesshomaru let out a growl. “InuYasha,” he began.

“I want you to acknowledge me as your brother.” InuYasha cut him off.

This was enough to entice the demon. “Continue.” Sesshomaru ordered.

“I know what’s it like to lose the woman you love. I lost my mother, and Kikyo, and I couldn’t imagine what I would do if I lost Kagome.” He admitted. “So I get it. I do. But damn it,” he cursed. “I’m your fucking brother! We’re pack! Pack doesn’t abandon its own!”

“What is it that you wish this one to do, InuYasha? Accept responsibility?” Sesshomaru asked with narrowed eyes.

“Yes!” The white haired half demon snapped.

“Fine. I take responsibility.”

InuYasha’s eyes widened as his mouth hung open. “You… you what?”

“I take responsibility. This Sesshomaru, at the time, was a poor alpha to my pack.”

The demon had said it in such nonchalance that the younger sibling couldn’t believe it. “You do?”

“Is this not what you wanted?” Sesshomaru half growled.

“Well…” InuYasha huffed. “Oy, cut me some slack! I wasn’t expecting you to just give in like that!”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, intending to fight the incoming headache this usually accompanied his brother’s brash mouth. “My Mate has brought to my attention that despite my grief, I should not have turned my back on you, especially since I was all you had.”

Well, shit. Kagome wasn’t kidding; love really does change people. “Thanks.”

“Now then, as I assume the point of this meeting was to evolve our current relationship to a more brotherly bond, consider it done. In the future we will work on this more, but I wish to return to my Mate.”

InuYasha tilted his head slightly, before he gave a cocky grin and folded his arms over his chest. “She’s got you whipped.”

Sesshomaru felt he was entitled to his reply of a snap of his own poison whip in the whelp’s direction.

8888888888

So, what do you all think? Honestly, I had NO idea what I was going to do with this chapter… but like always, I let my fingers fly and BAM! I actually like it. I hope you do, too!

~Sandreline

 


End file.
